one and a half
by 2b4thewrld
Summary: Hatred always defined him, but his life - and revenge - was over. Now Ciel realizes there was more to his existence than anyone could have guessed. Not angel or demon, but something even more powerful. Not hated, but once loved by his demon in a past life. With the peace of heaven and hell on the line, he is forced to discover what he really is before it's too late.
1. prologue

***Ok, sorry about all the changes…the prologue has been pretty tricky for me***

It was an easy place to get to, without any kind of vegetation. It was hot and dry and full of thorns. Cursed, too, so there wasn't much traffic. But this part of hell wasn't easy to maneuver through. He felt pain in his side and his lungs ran on empty for the first time in centuries.

-stay away- he was told. He felt the thought travel through him like poison. But it was pointless and he refused to listen.

"I love you," he said, even though he couldn't hear him back.

In the clearing, he could see the beginning of a fire. The foul smell latched on to his clothing. The ceremony had already started.

Angels were floating above, holding clay pitchers. Their eyes briefly traveled to him, but they paid no mind. He memorized their faces.

"One day, I'm going to kill you." He growled. They smiled mockingly and waved him away.

-fucking idiot- he heard, and it made his head throb.

"Dmitry!" he screamed. His feet took him closer, past the mist that were the foulest souls. It tackled his ankles and weighed him down.

Almost there, he told himself. He could see the face of his Halfling. He was chained to a burning cross in with only his limbs and head unbound. A small freedom.

"I thought I told you not to come," he yelled angrily.

"You would have done the same thing for me," Julius said. The gaseous vines traveled up to his waistline and finally stopped him from coming any further.

"I thought you were the smarter of the two of us," he joked. But the movement pushed him closer to the cross, burning more of his skin off.

Julius knew tears had dripped from his eyelashes, but didn't wipe them away. How could he tear his eyes away from something so terrible? His arms were stretched in front of him. They were less than an inch away from him.

"Don't cry," he said softly. "I'm ok knowing you can keep living,"

The mark on his hand started to glow, one he only received yesterday before they took him. It was a reminder that there was such a thing as goodness, but also that there was too much darkness to really see in the light. It only blinded him when it was there.

The demon had to force himself to look into his eyes while the angels started to pour holy water on the Halfling. Dmitry's skin was completely wiped away where it touched him. It released his soul in the vapor, and it was collected in a small orb. The rest of the body was left lifeless and it slumped forward, slowly disintegrating. His eyes widened in horror when he heard laughter. How could anyone laugh when someone was in so much pain?

He would learn.

...

Julius didn't realize how pathetic he really was. With Dmitry gone, he was nothing. There wasn't a reason to live anymore, not that he had a choice. When the angels and other darklings left, he stayed in the same spot for years to rot. During that time, he wanted to feel pain. The Halfling had given everything to him. And what did he give back? Absolutely nothing. What was his love worth when Dmitry had saved his life? his punishment had to be incomparable to what Dmitry suffered, because he deserved it.

Time didn't heal his wounds. But he could feel something new that made him unstick from the ground. His eyes finally opened and looked around at the hell that he was chained to. It's because he was a demon. He was _evil. _His fate was going to destroy him one day. Then, the angels would celebrate a perfect world. The idea was disgusting, and he was almost glad he wouldn't be apart of something so bland. But that meant every second was leading closer to his death, and that wouldn't do. He made a promise. He was going to kill every angel that he could find.

So it was strange when he finally contracted again. It had nothing to do with his plan. Trading years for one insignificant soul was a waste of time. He knew that. But the strong attraction almost forced him onto the surface. And he could tell immediately that the boy that summoned him wasn't like the others. There was something familiar about him.

Julius took a human form and bowed under the immense pressure. He wanted to please him, to take control, and more than anything else...

to change his name


	2. begin tragedy

How can you title a tragedy?

Is it not simply a reflection of the beautiful imperfection of our existence?

This in itself requires us to love; for we are too broken to be whole alone.

…

Ciel had never truly died. As a child, he had been cursed with immortality, and before his eighteenth birthday, a demon. Amongst ourselves we are darklings, the followers of Satan. Most everyone are thrown through the gates of hell after being judged guilty. Hundreds of souls enter at the same time each day since the entrance is only unlocked for a short moment each day. After he arrived, he couldn't bear to go back to the surface and stayed away. The journey back was inevitable and unpleasant. The center was a slum. The newer ones lived there, hearts still infected with everything evil. Instead he watched from a window. From the outside looking in, his home lavish. It was symbolic to the seven deadly sins. They allowed him to be greedy. If another demon hadn't already claimed him, his body would have been abused long before now. Once in every demon's existence, they can bond to someone. A bond means protection, an understanding of one another. More than anything, it means sex. He was a mistake, one of the contracted until he could get revenge. Then their souls were meant to intertwine forever, and now they were both stuck with it. Considering Ciel had yet to get his wings or a mark of his own, the bond was completely one-sided. He belonged to Sebastian; his thoughts, feelings, actions. The darkling would know everything, all because he was the one branded.

"Ciel?" he was pulled from his thoughts. "I know you'd be here."

Sebastian slouched against the wall. If he hadn't been with him all these year, he would have never guessed who he was. His body was new, more fit and casual. In fact, he just looked younger. As young as he acted.

"what?"

"Oh, nothing." He placed a hand on the side of his face. "I thought you threw this out years ago." it slid farther back and untied the knot that held his eye-patch up.

"Leave it alone!" Ciel snapped. He smirked.

"You keep forgetting I'm not your 'devoted servant' anymore." So he covered the piece of cloth with his hand and tossed it to the floor. His hand stayed where it was, its fingers lightly running over his eyelashes.

"Funny. This mark is more like a wedding ring here." Ciel blushed and turned away. His body was too reactive.

"Why are you nervous? I miss itt when you were a child. The way you yelled at me was simply delightful."

"Liar. If any lifetime was a living hell that would be it."

"I think you're being unfair to yourself. I don't regret a thing.." If only that were true, he thought.

"You wouldn't say that if you didn't read my mind all the time."

"That is something I rarely do, It's too much fun to keep myself guessing." He reached towards a table and picked up a small mirror. "If you would stop wearing that eye patch, you'd be able to tell." His body moved behind his and slid an arm under Ciel's to hold the mirror where he could see.

"Open your eyes and look." The eye with the contract mark went from a dull purple to a vibrant glow. "When I am connected to you, it shines."

Ciel tried searching for him. He couldn't even feel him there. "I'm in your sub-conscience. I see and know everything before you do."

He had most likely seen, then, how he thought of him constantly. Or how he couldn't help but need him to always be close, thought never enough to touch. Even brushing up against his shoulders' left him hopelessly disoriented.

"You flatter me," he whispered. A knowing smile played on the demon's lips and Ciel finally pushed him away. He pretended to be shocked and let the mirror crash to the floor.

"why do you have to be so dramatic?"

"It's only a little mess."

"then clean it!"

"Actually, you're the only one who would take care of it." he replied, "Unless you're too proper to get your hands a little dirty."

"Excuse me? I didn't do it in the first place." He spat, but it was as if he hadn't said anything. Sebastian just leaned on his windowsill and watched patiently. "Fine, then. Just stay out of my way."

He knelt on the ground and carefully started to pick up the shards of glass. He wouldn't complain, and most certainly would not ask for help. He deserved some dignity. The small ones were easiest to find. It was like sharp glitter and stuck to his fingers. Some of these were sitting on a large piece, which he grabbed casually. But the tip sank was thrown into his palm and pierced beneath the skin.

"Dammit," he mumbled. He shook it out and watched for any signs of blood. There were none. Instead, the cut remained an dark cavity. There was a black liquid, but it didn't drip. Instead, it crawled up his arm,

"What is this?" he asked frantically. He was too nervous to touch it, but he dragged it on the floor and shook himself against the wall.

"You shouldn't struggle. It only makes it worse." He suggested lightly.

No kind of rubbing could make a dent. He leaned over himself and shut his eyes so he wouldn't have to watch it finish him off. Why did it feel so suffocating? It wasn't death. It was just strange and uncomfortable. The funny feeling of it stopped after a while, and he tried breathing. It was normal. He could move just as easily before, but there was no place to go. It was still dark.

"For being as old as you are, you're surprisingly empty." A voice called out to him.

"Who's there?" he yelled. The question echoed off the walls. He couldn't see those, either.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Obviously not," he muttered.

"It's the place inside yourself where your soul used to lay. This is what's left."

"Because demons don't have souls."

"Not necessarily." Suddenly, bright images flashed in front of him. There didn't need to be noise. Just looking, he could feel the entire memory. "These are remnants from before."

"Before what? These aren't mine."

There was a soft chuckle, and the images paused on a boy. He had bright green eyes and a wide smile. His legs hung over the edge of a roof, and he was leaning back to stare at the sky. "I know him," he whispered. His hands reached out to him, but the image flickered, then disappeared.

"Let's start with this lifetime's mark before you get your hands on those," a hand reached out from nowhere and caught him by the shoulder.

"My…mark," he ripped the hand away.

"You need to feed. Even that small cut sent you here. You can't support yourself alone."

"I don't want to!"

There was a sigh, "You don't have to kill. All it takes is one kiss to hold you over for a couple days."

"A kiss?" Ciel pressed his lips together and touched them gingerly. "Are those my only options? Murder or-" he couldn't bring himself to say anymore.

"You're too prude. It's called sex."

The young darkling imagined himself staring into Sebastian's eyes, tasting his sweat as he covered his body with his own. Would he look at him tenderly or mockingly? How would it feel to let him inside? He mentally slapped himself for thinking such things. So far, the demon hadn't looked at him at all.

"I understand," he finally said. That was when the voice turned into a person. It was a boy, someone close to his age and too familiar.

"Then it's time." A finger was once again pressed into his collarbone and the touch emitted a glow. Light was slowly etched into his skin, and it got to the point where he couldn't see anything anymore. His vision went black again.

"Where are you?" he cried.

"Ciel?" It wasn't the boy. Did he get back somehow? Then why was it still dark?

"Sebastian," he said. "Is that you?"

"Try to stay calm and let yourself out." He instructed.

Ciel felt around. It wasn't just blackness, but a barrier. It was smooth, though uneven at times. He pulled on something loose. It was a feather. Were these his wings?

"How do I get rid of them?"

"Just think it. Ask them to hide."

He did it, and they immediately let him out of their grasp. The lack of support made him lose balance, but Sebastian caught him and carried him to the couch.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Bastard! You did this to me!" he growled. It was hard to glare at him when his vision was still so fuzzy.

"You should be thanking me. It gets more painful as you get older," he paused, "and you need to eat before you drop dead."

"I can't die, asshole."

The demon didn't defend himself. Instead he reached over and tugged on his pant leg. He lifted the fabric up and looked. His hands traveled down to his feet and over his back.

"Where's your mark?"

Ciel touched right under the neck, but the slightest touch made him grit his teeth. Sebastian removed his hand and pulled down on his collar.

"I'll be careful," he assured him. Once it was lowered enough for him to see, he took it in. It was a navy blue design, circles lay within circles with straight lines connecting them in an intricate pattern. Like a spiderweb too beautiful to exist. He gasped.

"What is it?"

"I've only seen this mark once before." He said and staggered backwards. "This is impossible."

"What's wrong?" Ciel reached out and grabbed his wrist. The simple act sent an electric current between them. It was more than Sebastian could handle, and he pulled him into him. His lips collided his the other's and kissed him desperately.

let go! his mind screamed. Ciel felt the demon hesitate before continuing. Fingers ran through his hair and bruised his skin. It was like their past had been erased. Nothing had led up to this, no hints or conversations that ever really meant anything.

But he gave up and decide to enjoy it a little. He parted his lips and played along with his tongue. Sebastian explored him and broke away long enough to pull his shirt off. Then his hands were on his chest and rubbing his nipples playfully. Ciel inhaled and felt kisses mark his jawline and neck. He was leaning back and digging his nails into the bedframe. He felt himself get painfully hard and got nervous. How far were thy going to go?

"Trust me," Sebastian whispered. He shrugged his pants off and moved his face down, resting his head on his abdomen. He ran his tongue down his stomach and avoided his cock to lick his inner thigh.

"Ah!" Ciel jerked forward, but his hips were held back. Sebastian smiled against his skin and decided to move up to take him into his mouth. It was hot and the friction sent an endless shiver through him.

He started to suck. Hard. "Sebastian, you shouldn't-" but he didn't pay any attention to him. Instead he kept going, moving his body before him until he started releasing pre-cum.

Ciel groaned when he pulled away. It was so cold. With a shove, his body landed further on the bed. Sebastian wet his fingers and spread his legs as far as they went. One at a time, he stuck one inside his hole.

"What-" Ciel panted," What are you doing?"

Sebastian finally got his entire fist inside of him and pumped it slowly. He smiled at him and took it out. "It helps."

He positioned his body carefully above him and put his tip at his entrance before quickly slipping himself in. Ciel moaned and arched his back slightly. It didn't hurt. It was only uncomfortable. His arms wrapped around the demon's torso and squeezed his eyes shut as he started thrusting into him.

"Dmitry" he breathed. His hips moved quickly, bringing himself either deeper or to the exit constantly. He didn't bother starting slow. It felt so good.

Ciel finally lay back on the sheets and stared at him with wide eyes. He squirmed underneath him.

-stop- a voice in the back of Sebastian's mind said. It was barely audible. He concentrated on the sudden desire to be closer, deeper.

-I said STOP- Ciel screamed it this time. It was strong enough to throw Sebastian off him immediately.

It took a minute to get his heartbeat back to normal, but he quickly regained himself. Ciel saw Sebastian out of the corner of his eye. He sat as far away from him as he could.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded. His eyes broke the ice and demanded his gaze.

"Sorry…"

"That's not an explanation. Why did you just do that to me? What is it about this mark that set you off?"

"I don't think I can tell you," he said apologetically.

"Of course you can!" he yelled. It was so frustrating to actually have to beg for answers.

"It's dangerous,"

"Then at least tell me who Dmitry is." He sighed. It wasn't so much anger, but there was a little jealousy. It must have shown, because Sebastian blushed.

"An old…friend."

"Right," Ciel said skeptically. "So what now?" There wasn't an answer. After all this, what was he supposed to say? That they should mess around some other time? Or ignore each other for eternity? There wasn't a way for him to know what the demon was thinking. Sebastian was getting anxious, though. His eyes darted around the room as if the room was going to set on fire.

"I don't know!" he finally cried, "I don't know why they did this."

"Did what?" Ciel started towards him, but Sebastian pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" he stood and walked to the open window. His wings unraveled and lifted him off the ground. "and don't follow me."

With a last glance, he was gone. Ciel ran over and looked at the sky. There was nothing to see.

"But you forgot something," he said softly, "I have wings, too."

He jumped and stepped on air for the fist time. The chase had begun.


	3. maze of the mind

Flip your ink-stained pages

and observe the disdain behind lips of pleasure

the ears behind our eyes

our watchfulness as we caress each others' words

...

Sebastian's mind was spinning. It felt like the air around him twisted and swept up the debris inside of him. Could Dmitry somehow exist? How did Ciel get involved? The two were so different. Dmitry was a hotheaded hero. He put himself in the front lines, no matter the battle. He followed him like a lost puppy. Ciel was selfless in the most anonymous way. He quietly rid the world of its toxins. He smiled at the thought of him, and wondered how different he would've been without him. He had raised his mind to serve his own purposes in the most efficient ways. Dmitry used to compensate for who he couldn't be. Then he realized that Ciel balanced him, too. He made him whole in some ways. It gave him something to think about and felt attracted to him. But why would that have mattered if he was going to eat his soul at the end of things? He resolved to disguise his feelings as hunger.

A sparrow came up from behind and flew beside him.

"Leave," he waved it off and flew to the right. It followed him easily and stared un-phased. "I don't like birds,"

It cackled at him, "Is that any way to greet an old friend?"

"You're not my friend, Hannah." he said coolly. She flew over and perched on his head silently. Below him, vines grew from the barren ground and formed large boundaries.

"I refuse to play one of your games again." He growled.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," she remarked and lifted a wing. A vine came to life and sprung upwards to seize him quickly.

"Shit," he stopped mid-flight and shot upwards. They followed him and wrapped around his ankle before he could escape. It wasted no time and flung him towards the ground.

The sparrow followed him and watched him body lay in the dirt, his legs at awkward angles.

"Hurry and heal." She squawked. He spat at her.

"Broken bones take time,"

"I feel sorry for your weakness. Maybe I shall choose easy questions."

"I would thank you for your kindness." He retorted. "At least ask them in your normal voice. That one is annoying."

"Fine," she said, "If you have the ability to say unpleasant things, I suppose you can handle the first question. He straightened himself out and stood without answering.

"Very well. I should like to know why you are here."

"I want some answers," the bird cocked her head. The answer had to specific, "I need to know what Ciel really is. If this has something to do with the halflings. What the mark could mean."

The small head nodded and one of the dead ends disappeared. He could move forward.

"Follow your intuition," she reminded him and flew off. Behind him, he heard rumbling that probably meant the wall had regenerated. There was no going back.

On the way, he found interesting plants that offered their fruits and golden pollen. He ignored the fumes and gifts in case it was some nasty illusion. There were dead carcasses to suggest it. He examined the bodies individually to look for helpful tools. Someone wore army boots he could borrow. His old converse weren't likely to make it through this, and if you were going to be dead, it wasn't bad to be fashionable. He replaced the shoes. Another had died back in the time of Rome's rule, just after he had died as Julius. He sent a hand into his sheath and pulled on a rusted sword. A skeletal hand captured his forearm.

"It isn't wise to judge the dead. The sword is mine." He released him.

"Very well," Sebastian dusted his jeans off and stood.

"You may take these instead. They are your next task." He held out two plastic bottles.

"What's the difference?"

"One holds your fears." He shook them, "And one holds your dreams,"

Sebastian reached for the one on the left. It looked a little like coke. Without much hesitation, he took a gulp and tossed the rest the ground.

The decayed face smiled. "You've chosen your deepest fears."

A cloud ascended and coaxed him forward. There were strange whispers that came from all around him. He clenched his fists and kept walking. Eventually, he gave up and stood. There was a feeling of hot air against the back of his neck.

"I missed you,"

"Dmitry," he said and turned into an embrace. "You're alive?"

"Of course I did. I love you." He kissed his hair and rubbed his arms. "You're so tense…"

Sebastian stood inside his arms rigidly. Those three words, it was hard to listen to for some reason.

His body was getting crushed under him now.

"What's wrong?" the Halfling demanded. "I just said I loved you! Don't you love me back?"

He was plastered on the ground and Dmitry was above, shaking.

"I do love you," he said weakly, but it didn't help. He was trapped underneath while his fist was thrown into the ground beside his skull over and over.

"Please don't do this to yourself," he begged. His palms pushed him away harshly and Dmitry looked at him sadly.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he told him and curled up in a feeble position. Claws came from behind and dragged him off.

"Wait!" he screamed and ran behind. They were moving so fast. The ground started to become cracked and steep. They were going to his gravestone, where Dmitry had supposedly died. Were they going to torture him again?

"Please stop!" his wings brought him up and helped him reach the cross. Nothing stopped him from clinging to the body. He tried to shield him from the holy water.

"Sebastian…" it was a familiar voice, but now it was different. He looked down and saw Ciel. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"What are you doing here?" he asked frantically.

"Don't worry. Just go and save yourself." The demon hung his head and stayed.

"Why won't you leave? This is what you wanted. Once I'm gone, you'll finally be free."

"No," he shook his head," That's not what I wanted at all."

"Then what do you want?" he asked softly. A rush of water made him let go of the wood and land nearby. He watched as the water began to take his body in fragments.

"What are you?"

"Yours," he seemed to whisper, then vanished.

The water flooded the land. It got so high it reached a foot above his head. He clawed at himself and wanted to dissolve with him. He didn't want to live anymore, and it was easy to want. It had never worked anyways. This time he didn't start to repair itself, though. His blood clouded the water and he felt suffocated. He forgot how to feel death.

"This isn't real!" he swam, but couldn't reach the surface. He wasn't going to make it. The water took him to the side and dragged him in that direction rapidly. It was painful, but the water level had gone down. It was being drained. He shut his eyes and waited until everything was still. The last drops were eventually the ones on his body. His black locks stuck to his face messily and his clothes sagged.

"You did well," Hannah said through the corpse.

He scowled and stepped over. He took the other bottle. "I'm taking this,"

The bodies melted into the ground and every wall shrunk down. Now there were four ways to go.

He just went forward. Inside, there was a white ceiling. He walked around, but everywhere he went, he couldn't find another place to go. He made a fist and jumped. It clashed with the covering and made it shatter. It became several rectangles and floated down around him. They all had writing on them. He caught one and held it to his face.

What does he like to eat?

"Chocolate cake," he said sarcastically. It was his favorite food on the surface, but he hadn't eaten it in years.

"He doesn't eat anything. I've never seen him feed before."

Every slip of paper in the room burned up. The demon finally saw his elder.

"I'm sure you could return the favor you took this morning." She said.

"That was a mistake." He said, "I didn't mean to feed off of him,"

"That doesn't mean he isn't starving. Two consciences to feed is difficult."

He ran and gripped her shoulders. "What do you mean?"

She transported to one of the maze walls. "Come inside."

The maze retreated into the dirt. On the other side stood a simple cottage. It was too modest for hell and inside wasn't any better. It was nothing but a chair she enjoyed sitting in.

"I'm glad you came today," her back was to him and she laid a hand on the top of the piece of furniture.

"I need to know. Tell me what you meant." He said.

"You're not crazy for your suspicions. Dmitry is still alive."

"Where can I find him?"

"You already have."

"You can't mean…" he placed his head in his hands, "Is Ciel really him?"

"You're wrong. They may share a mark and a soul, but they are two different people."

"But that doesn't make any sense!" The hand gripped so hard that Hannah broke that chair.

"Ciel is Dmitry's reincarnation! He is another person all together, with a completely different personality."

"Does Ciel know?"

"He probably doesn't, but if that's so, it's because Dmitry won't share his memories."

"Why?"

Hannah finally turned around and visibly aged. Her skin wrinkled and dark bags developed under her eyes. Every strand of hair lost its color and frizzed.

"I don't know. You have to ask him yourself." She removed a dagger from her skirt and unbuttoned her blouse.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I've decided to leave," she dragged the blade down her chest. "At least they'll be able to help you more than I can,"

"You can't release them!" he exclaimed. "All of them will be collected."

"You underestimate my souls," she said. All of a sudden, light shot out from the wound and filled the room. The light particles condensed into beads. They formed until Hannah had completely emptied herself and died. Then they fled to the surface to continue their lives or go into hiding.

He watched the thousands depart with a heaviness. He had enough compassion not to send those souls back. The reapers would catch them.

In minutes, the room was almost empty again. There were only three souls left, and they were three souls too many. He examined them closely just to be sure.

"Go to the surface and die already," he said. They didn't move and began to take their original forms. Before him stood the outlines of Alois, Claude, and Luka watching him.

He threw punches and tried to destroy them, but he knew it was impossible. They went right through. "Stay away from us." He seethed and stormed out. From behind, he could see them floating like a backwards shooting star to hell's entrance.


	4. carry me somewhere

You touch my hand so casually

Does one not realize that even this

Will send a request for longing

I am lured behind skin and bone,

Where my wisp of life lays

…

Ciel loved flying. He had been able to sense everything before, but now he could see so much more from above. He could zoom in and know exactly what was behind him without moving. It made what Sebastian did a little less irritating.

The demon had to be around somewhere, but it was too late to trace him. His alternative was to continue floating until he came back. Without thinking, his wings had taken him closer to the center of life there. He gazed blankly at the souls coming through.

The houses were becoming nothing but old foundations, slabs of clay or concrete. The rubble from old skyscrapers lay in the streets. If you looked hard enough, you could see couples using it for privacy. There was a lot of grunting and moans. From pain or pleasure, he couldn't tell. But there was a scream that penetrated the wall of noise. He couldn't ignore it and landed behind a nearby column.

Under a bridge, he found two matured demons were standing together by the arch. The scream must have come for the boy, he thought. The little darkling was on his knees, shivering at their feet.

"What's wrong?" one of them taunted, "We were just saying hello,"

"Please leave me alone!" he screamed. The other kicked him in the stomach and placed a dirty foot on his face.

"I don't like it when you talk." He sneered. He rubbed his toes in.

"Lay off him, Floyd. I want a turn." Floyd huffed and jerked the boy up.

"I hate sharing with you."

The demon sighed and kneeled down. "Hey. Luka is your name, right?"

Luka nodded and wiped some of the dirt and tears from his face.

"Don't worry. I don't want to hurt you." He smiled and put a hand around his waist.

"Then can I go?" he asked desperately. His breathes were coming in bursts, and his knuckles were turning white.

A hand ran under his shirt and began lifting it off. "I want you to do a little something for me first. His face loomed over and lips began devouring Luka's.

"Stop!" he cried and ran away. The demon held on, but the shirt just ripped and they both stumbled back.

"You little son of a bitch!" Floyd roared.

Ciel tried to turn away from them, like he had the others, but couldn't avert his eyes. This boy, he didn't even know him. Why should he help him?

-because you want to- someone said.

He looked around. No one was there. Ciel rubbed his temples.

-You can't see me. I'm inside-

He was paralyzed. Who was this?

-If you have a question, ask me directly. If you don't, I can't hear you as easily-

-Who are you?-

-Why, we've met once before. My name is Dmitry-

-well, that explains everything- he thought sarcastically.

Ciel ignored the strangeness of it and decided to concentrate on Luka again.

-The tall one is holding the boy's head under the water. Attack Floyd first to get his attention. It'll be easier to take him out first, anyways-

-how?-

But Dmitry had stopped talking to him.

"Fine," he grumbled, "Nothing to lose."

He picked up a stone and chucked it at the demon. "You there!"

The rock flew into the demon's skull, making blood gush out the side. He turned angrily. "Who did that?"

Ciel stepped out from the shadows. "Release him!"

It may have been because he was short, or that he wore suits from a century ago, but the sight of him shocked the darklings. They started laughing. Floyd released Luka and doubled over in hysteria.

"Just go back to where you came from so you don't get hurt."

Ciel gritted his teeth and flew in his face. "I told you to let him go,"

"Be careful, Wess. He's bonded."

The demon stopped laughing and grabbed and his face went expressionless. "No one tells me what to do. Especially brats like you." His hand flew up and choked him.

"It's nice to see you do some of the work for once." Floyd joked as he casually strolled around Luka. He caught the boy by the ear and dragged him back.

"Now you get a first row seat," he grinned.

Luka squirmed under Floyd's weight held him in place. The older darkling was enjoying nipping at his skin and taking his time unzipping his shorts.

"Please don't…" Luka pleaded.

"I thought I told you not to talk," his hand jammed inside his boxers and pulled on his length.

"Stop!" he screamed.

Ciel had been staring motionless until that moment. He knew it was wrong. He hated it so much to be touched by dirty hands. It was him that was tied down, tortured for weeks. They beat him until he didn't scream anymore. They peed on his face every time he cried so they couldn't tell the difference. When they started to get inside, they cut him to try to stretch him out.

"AHHHHH!" he felt like he was on fire. Light streamed from his fingertips and toes and surrounded the captors viciously. It was so overwhelming to keep inside. He willed the power to surge through him and find some way out. The demons' skin was losing its color, and their hair was slowly falling out in chunks.

"Ciel?" someone yelled. "It's ok! You can stop!"

But I can't, he wanted to say. There's too much.

-I can help contain it for now-

Once that sentence was finished, the energy left him all at once. Ciel fell into someone's arms. He couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry and sat mutely.

"What happened?"

"It looks like he lost control."

"How did he learn how to use it so soon?"

"Maybe he doesn't even know. Didn't you hear what Sebastian told us? He might not even know what he is."

"Maybe it was easier not knowing he was a halfling."

A halfling, Ciel thought. That sounded important. A hand rested on his cheek. It was small and soft.

"He saved me, big brother," Luka said.

"I know," Alois smiled. He rubbed a thumb into the halfling's upper back.

"Alois, we have to go," Claude pointed to the demons. They had pieced themselves back together and glared at them. Their teeth were bared.

"You're not going anywhere!" they yelled.

"I actually agree with them," Sebastian said, landing on the other side of the bridge.

"You don't understand," Alois said quickly.

"Shush, Alois." Claude put a finger to his lips and lifted Ciel. "See? He's fine."

The Halfling couldn't concentrate very well and glanced at their enemies first. They kept their eyes on him and feasted on the idea on killing him. They inched closer and looked for obvious weak spots. They found his charred neck, but stopped when they saw his mark.

"Oh, no." Floyd said. He retracted his claws.

"You should have told me he was a Halfling!" Wess yelled. He pulled on his sleeve and tried to retreat.

"Wait!" Ciel said. He pushed himself out of Claude's arms and staggered to them. "What's a hlafling?"

"He's touching me!" Floyd screamed.

"You're an abomination, that's what." He tore himself away and lunched into the sky. "And we'll make sure everyone knows."

Ciel tried to go after him, but he toppled over again. This time, Sebastian caught him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said.

"He saved me, mister," Luka told him. Sebastian scowled.

"I would have preferred he didn't."

"I wish he didn't have to go through that, too. It's so early for the change." Alois tried to reach down for his wing, but Sebastian slapped it away and pulled it out himself. It wasn't just black anymore. White feathers had started to purify it.

"How did this happen?"

"You dated a halfling and didn't even have a clue," Claude adjusted his glasses.

"I didn't ask for your opinion. If you know something, spit it out."

"It's his heart," Luka answered.

"Parts of it are still pure." Alois said wistfully.

"And it will never be yours to own!" Sebastian snapped.

"And whose will it be? Yours?"

The demon didn't know. He wanted it more than he had wanted anything in a long time. But Ciel might never let himself feel so strongly about anything so unpredictable.

"Then why aren't all of his feathers white?"

"The amount of black and white depend on his soul. The more he leans towards holiness, the more clean he will get."

"He has to deal with this forever?"

"Only until he chooses a side."

"Heaven or hell." He mumbled. Sebastian tenderly held Ciel in his arms and began to lift them into the air.

"You can't leave us!" Alois called.

"Why not?"

"You don't have a clue about what you're doing. We can protect him."

"I can do that myself," he tensed, and he accidentally put too much pressure on Ciel. He groaned and blinked drowsily. "And we don't trust you."

"We, as if you can speak for him." Alois lifted his chin arrogantly.

"At least keep us until you have your answers." Claude suggested.

Sebastian wanted to refuse, but they would follow anyways. He could deal with them later. "Make sure you keep up. We're not waiting."

He back-flipped gracefully and sped away from the bridge.

"Ciel?" he asked. He could hear his mind coming back to life, his senses whirring like a machine.

"Sebastian, is that you?"

"I'm here. You can relax for a while." The Halfling sighed and pushed himself deeper into his embrace. It didn't take more than a moment to succumb to sleep.

"Have sweet dreams, love."

And the sun faded outside his heavy eyelids.

-you should rest in your dreams-

-this is a dream- Ciel was sitting lazily on a flat rock. He had tried going on every path, but they always led up to this spot. It felt like he was stuck in Wonderland. There wasn't a way out, and there wasn't a reason to go one way or another without having some specific destination.

-you made it for me. If it's to test me, I must have failed-

-if my mind designs something, it's yours, too-

Ciel wondered about that. If he made this test, shouldn't he be able to at least cheat. He rolled over and wasn't surprised to see himself sitting there. It was almost like a mirror.

"You spent so much time doing the same thing, expecting the same result" it said.

"It's worked so far."

"You can't get what you want that way. Not when it comes to love."

"Who said anything about love?" he demanded. The person in the mirror shifted and became the same man he was the first time he saw him. Like molasses, he stretched through the mirror and solidified across from him.

"Give me a little credit. I've been living inside you for lifetimes."

"Then you should know I don't care." He felt his cold glare and coughed. "That much."

"I can help you if you want. Things can change."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

He threw his arms back and flopped on his back, "Then you're useless."

Dmitry shrugged. "Maybe, but it's not really my life anymore, so who cares?"

He cared. Things had been moving so fast. It had barely been twenty-four hours since this had all started. He kept getting told all these strange things, and that life would never be the same. That part was obvious, but why? If he was doing something wrong, and Dmitry said he wasn't, then why wouldn't anyone tell him? Sebastian was a completely different person now, and now they were working with the same people that almost tore him in half on the surface. Maybe reality was just a joke.

"Can I wake up now?"

"It's just a dream. All you have to do is give yourself a little pinch."

Ciel rolled his eyes and dug two fingers into his side.


	5. the first true lie

*before I begin this chapter: thank you to bleeding heart of a foul soul. It makes it more fun to write again. Promocat, KayRose 09 and Blackdemon21, because reviews, follows, and favs mean lots to me!*

Be warned there is no changing me

I will avenge my insecurities

Share with me and watch in either revulsion or evolution

It won't be stopped

…

There was a specific time each day that an equal amount of light and darkness pushed against each other and balanced on the surface world. Most humans called a sunset beautiful, but didn't realize this was the time they were most vulnerable. The world, after all, was a battlefield. Delegates had gathered from both sides in an attempt to cooperate. Only two things had ever brought them together. The creation of the world and hunting halflings. The tension was at its peak, but the halflings had to be dealt with immediately. If one too many were to choose heaven, hell would trigger chaos. The power the angels would have would be more than enough to wipe out hell all together. The first one had openly revealed himself.

A girl was cloaked in a holy veil like the other holy beings. She sat quietly amongst them, waiting patiently for the signal. Her eyes were burning from their shine. The contrast from the demons' red hues was too overwhelming. Watching them clash gave her a migraine. Her palms had grown sweaty around her demonic blade. She was the one who had to start this war.

"Don't move." Someone hissed.

"What are you thinking, coming here?" she whispered. A hand took hers and William slowly inched to her side.

"I know it's dangerous, but that's why I couldn't stay away. I had to see you one more time."

She inwardly groaned. "You're so dramatic. You know we'll be just fine."

He cupped her face and roughly claimed her lips. "You can't be too sure."

Now her heart was beating fast, and she faced him uncertainly. He pushed a strand of hair away so he could look straight at her.

"You know I love-" Someone yelled something in the distance. It must have been offensive, because the angels murmured angrily. She found both of his hands and squeezed hard. Was this planned? Someone bumped into them and she lost her grip on her weapon. On the floor, it bounced and landed nearby. There was a flash of green light from the center of the room, a hint that the mission was underway. She had to do this quickly. Everyone had started shifting out of their spots and running in a panic.

William reached down to help, but she shoved him away. "I need you to find the others and get out of here!" she screamed.

He looked at her disdainfully and put a hand on the left side of his chest. His finger then pointed to her. She nodded and he left without another word. She knelt down beneath the crowd and started to crawl. No one noticed her enough to care, so she felt heavy sandals on her hand and several tripped over her body. She spread herself out blindly until her hand found the strange metal. She eyed the hazards around her and realized one angel in particular hadn't moved. She couldn't tell if he was calm or so scared he was paralyzed.

"Sorry," she muttered. Her legs sprinted and thrust the blade into his side. She pressed it in far enough to where only the handle was left and looked up. The angel reached down and felt the wound.

"Why, holy one?" he asked. Then his eyes found her and widened.

"A reaper, turned against us?" the wound was starting to eat away at his body and he screamed. It was deafening.

"God, forgive me," she cried. Her gaze wandered, looking for a glimpse of her lover, but it was too late. He had grabbed Eren and probably went to find Grell. She was supposed to meet them on the other side. The room started spinning and she smiled weakly. She was going to miss her date tonight. Then she fainted.

"What was your brilliant plan?" Eren said. He was jumping over damaged bodies from the fight. They were mostly angels, since the demons had a head start. They were so brutal it was almost cannibalistic.

"I didn't have one," William admitted.

"You couldn't have waited one hour? Now we're stuck in a hellfire battle."

The other reaper sighed heavily. The situation had become dire. There were several different types of battle, all which accounted for the world's natural disasters. Gusters, which of course made the twisters and the hundred mile per hour winds that knocked buildings over. A Cloud-drop was everything water. Probably the most damaging to an ecosystem. The hellfire battle was the first ever created. It was heat and powerful radiation. It played the largest part in creating the earth and helping the surface dwellers survive. On the other hand, it demolished things all together.

"I think we should take our robes off so he can find us. Do you have your regular suit on underneath?"

"Of course I do." They both pulled their robes off and dropped them to the ground.

He squinted to search for a normal body, but nothing stuck out. He didn't understand why anyone would choose to send Grell. Only an amateur would think it would be safer to keep trying to blend in. He motioned for Eren to run to through to the end.

"You might see him if you go down the middle. If not, just get yourself back to London."

"I can't do that." He protested.

"Yes, you can. It's an order." He set his mouth in a firm line and didn't look over. If he did, Eren might see how scared he really was.

"Fine," he yelled. He stalked to the edge of his eyesight and sneered. "Stay alive. That's an order!"

William chuckled and ran the other way. With every demon he passed, he pulled on their hoods. Every face was either pierced or tattooed. Grell might have looked like that if it wasn't against the reaper's dress code.

"Grell?" he called. In the distance, there was a ray of light that was reflected off a glasses lens. He thought demons always had 20/20 vision. "Is that you?"

There wasn't a response. "If you're out there, take off your robes!"

That seemed to get the figure's attention. He looked around, but William didn't reveal himself. The robe's hood fell down. Red hair. William sighed in relief, but it didn't stop with that. Grell went further and started to slide the fabric off his shoulders. There wasn't anything underneath.

"Don't!" He removed his scythe and blew through everyone in his way. The souls scampered away and gave him a clear path to the reaper. A girlish grin was plastered onto the reaper's face.

"Oh William! I knew you'd come rescue me!"

William yanked the clothes back up and made him move towards the back wall.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted me to strip."

"I don't have time for this right now. Act like this could be your death."

"I am perfectly aware." He huffed, "In fact, why are we going this way? A secret passage is right there!"

He pointed to a slab of bricks that protruded from the original wall.

"You're a genius!" he cried.

"Geez, stop playing hard to get and make up your mind." The redhead mumbled.

William tapped on random bricks like he was punching in a code. All of them expanded and became stairs of a sort.

"Climb!" he said. "There's an opening at the top. It's our way out."

They jumped up and pulled themselves higher, inch by inch. Every once in a while, part of a brick came loose of a fragment chipped off. William tried to be selective and made it to the top unscathed.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Grell panted and hung onto a brick with three fingers.

"I could use a teensy bit of help, dear." He stretched his other arm out and found the other's hands.

"It would be easier if I just dropped you."

"But you wouldn't." he smirked. He was pulled up until his waistline was at the edge. Then William let go.

"I think there's a nice balance."

The reaper growled passively and forced himself over the last edge. The ceiling was a hole, and they jumped down together. The bottom was a disgusting fluid that splashed over their entire bodies. It was too dark to know how far down they had gone, and the last of the light disappeared once the entrance resealed.

"What is this?"

"It's an underground sewage system," the leader remarked.

There was a whine and the other stomped. It made a ripple move through the sludge. "Is Anya here, too?"

"She probably went back with Eren already," he lit a match on the cement ledge.

"Are you sure...?"

"She's fine." He snapped.

"Ok," Grell said softly, "I'm sure you're right."

"Of course I am," his voice cracked, "I'm sure she would laugh at me if she saw us worrying like this."

They fell into silence and started wading forward.

…

"Are you awake?"

Ciel opened his eyes abruptly and rubbed them to see through the sunlight. "I think so. Why is it so bright?"

"It's six in the morning here." Sebastian said. He had held Ciel's head in his lap while he was recovering and now helped him up.

"The morning…Why are we on the surface?"

"We decided it would be safer here." The demon said.

"We?" he asked. Sebastian glared at the ground. "You mean Luka?"

"And a few other," he cleared his throat, "accompanies," Alois and Claude, Ciel thought. That much hadn't been a dream. Sebastian was still holding on to his waist and was leading him into an open space, filled with hedges and roses. There were arrangements of the common pink, red and white. What really caught Ciel's eyes was the center pot.

"Blue roses," he said.

"Yes, they were planted once for your enjoyment." Sebastian picked one and lifted Ciels hand to his lips. Then he placed the rose down and curled his fingers around it.

"Are these my old gardens?"

"This is your old home. The Phantomhive estate, or the Middleford estate, as it is now called."

"Is Elizabeth here?" he asked eagerly.

"I'm afraid she died years ago. She went to heaven." Sebastian saw him deflate a little and decided to show him something.

"Come around to the front." He walked on the central path and stood at a corner of the manor. "and look over there."

Ciel peeked around him and watched in fascination. It was like watching himself when he was young. Two adults, a women with beautiful brown hair stood with a man that must have been her husband. His features reminded him of an older Elizabeth.

"They have children?"

"They are Elizabeth's great grandchildren. The two playing tag are Rosie and Cassidy. They're the twins." Then he pointed to an old fountain, "The boy sitting there was named Ciel."

The Halfling gaped at him. The child had big blue eyes and such a strange smile. It looked too much like a smirk that pushed his freckles too close together. He was beautiful.

"They gave him my name?"

"Actually, it's his father's name as well. It's become a family tradition."

Ciel felt tender and shameful. He already cared for them, but he didn't deserve any involvement. He had abandoned his fiancé without a real goodbye. He never checked on her and barely gave her any thought. His mind was usually on Sebastian.

"Ciel?" the demon said. "I need to grab your hidden savings. You can stay here if you want."

He just nodded and felt the chill that came over him when his body moved away, even though he knew he still wasn't alone.

"Why are you watching us?"

"Why, hello there my little earl." The undertaker waltzed to him from behind a bush. "I thought he'd never leave."

"I've never seen you leave your office before."

He placed a finger on his chin curiously, "Hmm, I suppose not. This is just an extra special occasion."

"And what would that be?"

"I would like to help you."

Ciel crossed his arms, "What did you have in mind?"

"Everyone is looking for you,"

"Apparently I've become famous overnight."

"Everyone knew your name before anyways," the undertaker said dismissively, "but my point is: the reapers are going to find you eventually."

"Then I'll kill them."

"That's only a temporary solution," he waggled a finger at him, "I say you should trust them."

"You must be kidding. They have no reason to protect me."

"The only reason they exist is to keep the surface world in order. They manage souls and monitor human activity. The power imbalance you'd create could ruin their work."

"I still don't get it."

"By getting you on their side, neither side has an advantage and it would offer the reapers protection."

"So I'd be their tool."

"It's the best deal you're going to get." He smiled crookedly and held out a hand. "I'll be happy to put in a good word for you."

"No thanks," he answered coldly. "I'll deal with it on my own."

The retired reaper shook with silent laughter. "There's something about you that's so intriguing, my lovely Halfling. I hope you stay alive long enough to do this again sometime."

Ciel saw him spin in a circle and throw a powder on the ground. It erupted in purple smoke and he scurried away. He fanned it away from his face and found a small hole through the façade. The Undertaker had dug a hole under the wall and was halfway through squeezing out.

"What a nuisance," he said. He shielded his eyes from the sun and looked up. "Sebastian? You were listening to all of that, weren't you?"

A shadow covered his on the ground. "Of course."

His body was pressed into the demon's and flown into the sky. He felt embarrassed having to be carried again, but his wing was still fragile.

"What do you think?"

"I think you should listen to him. It's true that they're the most likely not to kill you."

"I don't like reapers."

"You've only met Grell. Not all of them are as…unpleasant as he is."

Ciel squirmed. "I wish you didn't have to help me."

"We can't travel any other way."

"They have cars now." He reasoned. Sebastian fumed.

"Don't try to slow us down! We don't have any time to waste. If he spend one second too long anywhere," he shuddered, "We could lose you! I can't do it again…" he trailed off. There was a short pause.

"You did it again." Ciel said.

"Did what?"

"Don't act dumb. You were talking to him, weren't you?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I know about Dmitry. Why won't you just admit it? The way you're acting? It isn't about me."

"That's not true!" he argued.

"I thought you promised you'd never lie to me," Ciel's voice had become dangerously low. The demon shut his mouth and chose his words carefully.

"You can trust me."

It wasn't meant to be a lie. His feelings for both of them kept mixing together and he couldn't help but forget. Didn't he care about Ciel? He wanted him to stay alive, too. A part of him, he thought, maybe loved him more than he loved Dmitry. More than he loved someone who mostly was and forever would be dead.

I'm talking to you. You're the only one here. These were the words that Ciel couldn't hear.


	6. crossroads and railing

* sorry if the characters are so OOC and that there are lots of additions...*

Skin on skin contact that becomes our breath

Inhale and hold

So that we may not lose each other

With our exhales

…

"Why don't you worry about yourself? I don't smell half as bad as you do." Ciel complained. After their exploration of the manor, they had taken residence on the Trancy estate. It was to courtesy of the owners, though the Halfling was sure it came with some kind of price.

"I won't be distracted by my needs. What if something happens-?" Ciel placed a hand on his chest and stopped him from following.

"Then Claude can handle it."

"He only does the things he wants to do."

"If they wanted to hurt us, I doubt we'd be standing here right now. I'm not going to tolerate this noble role you've decided to take on."

"It's not just me," he reminded him, "You're important to a lot of people. What about all the kids like Ciel? Are you going to risk your life for no reason and leave them helpless in a war?"

"You're so paranoid!" he stormed off, "you might as well shower with me!"

He slammed the bathroom door open and leaned against the sink. It had been a long day and he just wanted to stop thinking about things. Sebastian walked in and slowly unbuttoned his shirt to help him get undressed.

"Thanks," he said. The shower was turned on and mist fogged up the mirror. He waited for Sebastian to leave him alone, but the demon started to slide out of his shorts and tossed his shirt on the counter.

"Um, I thought I was showering now."

"You're the one who told me to shower with you," Sebastian smirked and stepped under the running water, "If I'm not helping you, I'm not so sure you'll maintain your physical health."

Ciel tip-toed his way over to the entrance. He stood in front of Sebastian, biting the inside of his cheek nervously. He didn't feel good about seeing Sebastian so naked. The demon knew what he was thinking and held on to the back of his neck. He quickly pecked him on the lips, which was enough to distract Ciel. In a brief moment, Sebastian had him soaking wet.

"You tricked me," he said. Hands were in his hair, scrubbing his scalp with shampoo.

"You know you wanted it."

"Shut up," he said. Soap got into his eyes and he pushed Sebastian away. "That stings!"

"oops," he said.

Ciel wiped his eyes and gabbed a handful of suds. He threw it at the demon's face. It shocked him for a second, but he gave the Halfling a devilish grin and grabbed the shampoo bottle. Ciel panicked and reached for the shaving cream. In no time, the shower was full of multicolored liquid droplets on the walls. The smells of the products mixed and mingled in the air. Ciel was spraying the last of the cream over his chest. At one point, he had even grabbed a razor and attacked his head. The hair grew back instantly, but it was a battle well-won.

"Admit it. You needed my help." Sebastian said.

"I don't need you," Ciel said stubbornly. For some reason, it made the darkling a little insecure. He tried to hide it and use a different approach.

He pushed Ciel against the wall and kissed him again. The Halfling moaned into it and responded confidently. Sebastian held on to his shoulders and gradually forced him to the ground in a sitting position, where he politely asked to take control. At the moment, Ciel didn't care. All day, he hadn't noticed how much he wanted to touch him again. He just needed him and the demon knew it.

"I won't tease you this time." He said and attached his lips to his torso. He left a trail from Ciel's mark to his pelvic bone. He brushed them against Ciel's tip, making him gasp abruptly. Then we eagerly took his hardness inside. His tongue moved back and forth and circled him while he swallowed what little fluid was already there. He used his teeth to lightly cycle over his with the movement of his mouth. The Halfling was immersed with pleasure. The sensation was energizing, and more addicting than any drug. He bucked forward, wanting more.

"Careful," he groaned, "I'm so close."

He tried to back out of it, but Sebastian moved further in. His forehead dug into his abdomen.

"Shit!" Ciel cried out and released inside of his mouth. Nothing escaped and Sebastian licked his lips.

"God, Sebastian." He supported himself against the wall and watched his demon. It sounded like he was having an asthma attack. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he responded weakly.

"You look terrible. What was it? We only-" he paused, "You just fed me."

"I'll be better in a minute," he said. "I know you needed to eat."

"And that's why you did it," Ciel said.

"That's not why. I could've just held your hand."

"But this way you just got it over with. It was quick."

"You don't understand."

"You're right. I don't." he said shortly and left Sebastian in the mess they had made. He stumbled into the hall and ran aimlessly. He moved away from any sound he heard and looked for his room. It was somewhere on the second floor, but he would have to get downstairs somehow. The hall stretched around the entire building and branched off into the center in two places. He made his way to the back staircase and walked down.

Alois was sitting on the sixth step with a nose in a book. He glanced up. "Are you ok?"

Ciel didn't say anything and kept moving. Alois stood in his way. "Tell me what happened. You're wet and pretty naked."

The Halfling moved around him and tried to skip a step. His foot slipped on the book hidden there and he fell over. Finally overwhelmed, he felt his lip quiver.

"Don't cry," the other said. He took his jacket off and draped it over Ciel's shoulders. "I can take you to your room, if you want."

He nodded and let him be his crutch.

…

"You screwed up." Claude stated in a matter-of-fact way.

"Thank you. I didn't know." Sebastian had gotten dressed and fell into a depressed lump on the floor. The soap had dried in his hair, making it stick together.

"You should go after him," he tried to give him a hand, but he refused to take it.

"I know him better than you do. He doesn't want me around."

"You know that's not true. You're just taking things personally and avoiding the problem."

Sebastian jumped up and started to comb through his locks.

"It would be easier for everyone if I just stayed away."

"Grow up!" Claude poked him in the chest. "This isn't about you! I don't care if you fall in love or not. He's more important that ten of you and needs to be protected."

"I don't have to talk to him to protect him."

"It would make it more difficult to watch over you." Claude remarked. Sebastian jerked his head up and looked at him coldly.

"It's a waste of your time. I don't need you."

"Probably true, but I don't care. Ciel needs you, and if something were to happen to you, he would fall apart."

The darkling had a hard time hearing his words. It had been such a long time since anyone felt that was towards him. It was uncomfortable to be attached. He scratched the back of his head and looked downward. What was he supposed to do now? He could feel Ciel's disappointment course through him and no apology could mend it.

"It's ok," Claude said, "You don't have to worry right not. We found your Halfling." He held up his glowing mark.

"You bonded to Alois?" he asked incredulously. "I wouldn't have guessed."

The ex-demon gave a faint smile. "You tend to learn a little more about someone once you share the same soul."

Then he turned around and started out the door. Sebastian almost followed him but decided to go the other way. The lights were off in that part of the house, leaving a dusty light bulb at the end as a guide. There was something charismatic about the pealing wallpaper and tainted carpets. Something was calling for him.

There was an annoyance at the back of his mind as the air vibrated around him. It was like a game. The closer he came to whatever it was, there was a higher frequency. His hands touched the walls and slid over the textures. One of his nails caught on a hanging fabric. The velvet tore, revealing an aged painting. There was a women, holding an infant tightly in her arms. A boy was clawing at her dress, trying to peek at his sibling. There was no father.

"I wonder," he said. He leaned down and looked for a date of some sort. It went back to the time of Ciel's childhood. This was Alois's family.

"What happened…?" he wondered aloud. He remembered hearing about his father from someone. It didn't make sense to exclude him. His eyes squinted and found a strange discoloration in the background. A shadow, maybe? It looked like a man's; a large disproportional body. An arm extended to the left and ended at a table's surface. Something glimmered under the faint light in the hall. The hand was holding some kind of object.

He tugged at the extrusion. It was round and large enough for him to hook his finger into. He pulled a little harder and removed a ring.

"We destroyed this," he fingered the jewel. "The Phantomhive heirloom."

The old ring was placed into his pocket. He would decide what to do with it later.

…

Anya had not come back. William tried to not notice the hollow feeling in his chest. It wasn't worth grieving over because he knew she was still alive somewhere. It's almost like his boss could read his mind and gave him something to do. All he had time to do was shower before he received the result of his incident report. There were some holes in it, but he didn't feel like explaining his little slip in protocol. Also in the envelope was a mission slip.

"I'm going to quit as soon as we get back!" Grell complained. He was hanging from a rope connected to the highest peak of the mansion. His hair had tangled in it and he decided to hang there uselessly. "I always wanted to be a princess, but Rapunzel is a little too mellow for my taste. And this hair business is just too bothersome."

"Keep it down!" William hushed him, "We can't let them know we're here."

He pulled out a pair of binoculars and gradually adjusted them. "Can you see what they're doing now?"

Ciel was still bleary-eyed from crying the day before. His clothes loosely hugged him and slipped off his shoulders at times. Alois had insisted on bringing him out in the sunshine to brighten him up a little.

It might be fun Dmitry reminded him.

I don't even remember what fun is

an even better reason to give this a try. You never give yourself the chance to feel anything but self-pity or annoyance

Get the fuck out of my head

The older Trancy had taken his hand to make a chain with Luka. He grinned. "Doesn't it look like a field of gold?"

"What?" he asked. The grass was full of high daffodils. It was a disgusting yellow color. "They're weeds."

"You're just not looking at them right. The sun makes them look shiny, like treasure."

"I think so too, big brother," Luka chimed in. He began to run, pulling Alois in tow.

"It's not real," the Halfling sighed. "It's pointless."

"You won't know until you come take a look!" Alois screamed. He waved some stems at him enthusiastically.

"Fine. But only to prove that I'm right." He said grumpily. Luka dove into the tall plants and resurfaced with handfuls of blooms.

"Don't you dare!" Alois squealed, but his face was tackled with petals and yellow flowers. "Oh, I'm going to get you for that!"

Ciel had made his way over between them; right in the line of fire. "Stop, both of you!" he commanded.

It just made the game so much more fun. The brothers started attacking him instead. Every time he opened his mouth, it was full of pollen. In self-defense, he swiped some and tossed them.

"You throw just like a girl!" Alois joked. Ciel was seething. Before he knew what he was doing, his wings had appeared and made a gust of wind. It was powerful enough to pull out the roots of hundreds of daffodils. They covered the brothers, making finding them like finding a needle in a haystack.

"Are you guys ok?" he called. His face poked through the top and he stuck a hand inside.

"I can't get out!" Alois was flailing and sounded like he was crying. Ciel dug deeper and clasped his hands. He started to pull, but his weight worked against him. Suddenly, he was burrowed inside with them.

"You tricked me!" he accused. The older brother had been laughing, not crying.

Luka was giggling and couldn't pause long enough to defend themselves. "You are being absolutely ridiculous!"

"Don't pout!" the blonde clobbered him and gave him a sloppy hug. "It's funny!"

The way his face was twisted. Ciel smiled; it was a little hilarious. He decided to entertain him and began to chuckle. His lungs felt full of air, even with his heavy breathes. It gave him a warm feeling, something that only spread throughout his chest.

"Ciel!" Luka stared in utter amazement. "Are you actually laughing?"

The Halfling doubled over on top of Alois.

The reapers heard it from the edge of the property. William led the way through the overgrown path to get a better look. What would lead Phantomhive to be in such a place? It was plain inconvenient. He was surprised they wouldn't be more concerned about his tailored suits.

"Did he just scream?" Grell asked. He held the chainsaw's edge warily.

"It's probably just him laughing again. It's demented."

"No, really. Listen." Grell pulled out the binoculars and shoved them under William's glasses. The other held them more comfortably and looked toward the pile of flowers. "I can't see a thing…" he trailed off.

It almost looked like sunlight. Through one of the openings Ciel made earlier was a ray of soft golden light. It was barely noticeable, but if it was what he thought it was…

"We've got to check it out." He said finally.

"Ooooh, what is it? Did he mess up his pretty little face?"

"Shut up, Grell." He sprinted toward them without looking back at his comrade. He would probably only get in the way, especially since Ciel was involved. He had heard more than once about how he stood in the way between him and Sebastian.

"Is anyone hurt?" he yelled. There was a few grunts and he heard twigs snapping. They slowly broke their way into clean air, gripping Ciel's unconscious body behind them. "Are you ok?"

"I know you!" Alois screamed. He tried to jump back in, but his hand curled around his shirt and dragged him all the way out. Luka pushed against the ground and tried to tackle the reaper. William removed his scythe and cut his cheek.

"NO!" the blonde got to his feet and caught Luka's body. He went into a seizer, shaking violently in his arms. Slowly, a ghostly form removed itself and floated in midair.

"I thought I recognized you on our list." William said thoughtfully. "We've been hunting your souls for a few days now."

He popped a latch up on his handle and the soul was sucked inside.

"b-brother…" Alois moaned. He put his face in his hands and fell under the weight of the halfling's body.

"Want me to take this one?" Grell asked, finally caught up.

"No. I didn't even want to get his brother. He just got in the way." His scythe shrunk and allowed him to lift the body.

"Help me get him back to the manor." He held on to Ciel's head and shoulders. The others carried his middle and feet. The Halfling had unknowingly retracted his injured wings and shivered with a fever. His mind was racing with thoughts he was too tired to say.

-Sebastian- he prayed before letting go.


	7. chasers of light

We are infected

Want it to spread and

Enhance all but those nightmares

Make even fear an art

That especially we can interpret

…

He peeked out from under the covers. He had been afraid to open his eyes before. Every time there would be so many people around him. Their voices made him cringe. Even know, there was some kind of argument outside his doors.

-why are they so angry at me?- he asked groggily.

-it's not you- Dmitry replied sorrowfully.

Ciel shut out the light again and listened.

"It's your damn fault!" Sebastian yelled. He pointed a claw at Alois.

"I'm sorry," he broke down sobbing, "I didn't know it was going to hurt him. He was so sad, and I thought I could help."

"And how did that work out? I bet Luka thinks you did a grand job."

"Nothing could have kept this from happening." Claude defended.

"I'm not going to let him speed up the process."

The other demon was starting to quiver with anger, "You're the one who started this whole mess! It's not his fault! He wouldn't have been so depressed if you had acted like you cared about how he felt."

"I do," he mumbled.

"Then suck it up and apologize."

Ciel felt the heat crawl up his face. There was no reason for him to apologize. He was the one who took it personally and pushed him away. His hands propped him up, but it put too much pressure on his back. He cried out in pain.

The conversation stopped abruptly and the door cracked open.

"Ciel? Are you ok?" the Halfling looked up and rubbed his eyes, as if he had just woken up.

"Fine. What happened? Did someone get hurt?"

Sebastian was pushed aside and Alois ran to his side with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry!" he said, "I'm so, so sorry Ciel! I wouldn't of-"

The Halfling took his hand and shushed him, "You didn't do anything wrong. See? I'm just fine."

But the blonde couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his face. Ciel sighed in exasperation and pulled the boy down. "Alois, listen to me. Before I forget, I wanted to say…thank you."

His lips met his cheek and left the boy speechless. Their hands separated and he watched him walk to the corner. Somewhere, jealously had sprouted and clouded his mind. In a mirror by the side of his bed, he saw his contract mark glowing dimly.

-aren't you being a little immature?-

Sebastian's eyes lit up in shock, but he quickly concealed it and closed the connection.

"Are you planning on talking to me again?" he asked jokingly. But the thought made his heart ache. They made their eyes meet, and his lips turned up slightly.

"We'll just give you some time alone," Claude said, and took Alois by the arm. The door was shut behind him and they were finally alone.

"I can't believe how weird it feels," the Halfling laughed hollowly, "I can't remember us ever being apart for more than half-an-hour, unless you include sleeping."

Sebastian didn't know what to say. He just took one of his wings out from underneath the pocket of skin. His left wing had gradually become more pure than not.

"Is it bad?"

"There's more than before." The demon answered rigidly.

Ciel couldn't help but show his frustration. He took his arm and held him in place. "You have to stop hiding things from me."

"I haven't been hiding anything. I barely know about all of this. The changings and 'dangerous powers'"

"That's not what I mean. Just now, you're holding back. I don't have the privilege to see into your head, so try talking to me."

He let go and fell over into his torso. His head sat against his chest, "Please," he said, "I'm really tired of guessing. When I don't have any idea, I make all of these assumptions and this kind of shit happens."

"I guess this is all my fault." He said.

"I don't want you to tell me you're sorry."

"I'm not sure I can do it,"

"Anything is better than nothing. How about one word?"

Sebastian took a deep breath and thought for a second. "Scared," he admitted.

"Ok." Ciel said simply. He lifted his head to see. The demon had a blank look on his face, like he had shut down.

"No, it's not." He hugged him tightly. "Things could happen. Today, maybe tomorrow. I'm pretty powerless and I can't do a thing to stop it."

"You don't have to say anymore. I understand." He answered soothingly.

"I don't think so. If you were to leave, I'd have nothing again. I've never really let myself keep anything else."

"And where would I go?" he smirked. "If that's what you're really worried about, it's not that big of a deal."

"How can you say that? There's heaven, or even a surface life you could keep forever."

"I would stay a darkling,"

"There's nothing for you there,"

"Probably not much," Ciel agreed, "just you."

Sebastian reddened. "If that's the case, you're going to have to control your feathers."

That sobered the mood. Was Ciel the only one who noticed they were squeezing each other even more tightly?

"I wish I knew how. I'll try to be extra bad, maybe."

"Be yourself. Even if you were, I have a feeling you aren't going to find out."

"Because they'll kill me first."

He pulled away and poked his head playfully. "Because your mind can't conform."

It sounded like a compliment, and he lay back on the headboard contently. He felt Sebastian respond to the pressure of his hold and sat beside him.

"I will follow you," he whispered.

"Promise?"

"I promise." And the demon had never lied, so he chose to believe him. If it didn't turn out to be true, he would probably be dead, anyways. How would he be able to be heartbroken with a broken essence?

"I wish I could let you rest longer," the darkling stood up and offered his help, "But we have company."

Slowly, they worked their way to the main corridor. They had to pass through the hall Sebastian had been in just hours before. The same painting still hung there, but he noticed the missing piece.

He felt an itch to say something about it. Should he just give it back? It did belong to the Phantomhive family, which gave him no right to keep it. It just didn't feel like the right time.

"The picture is pretty," the halfling mentioned.

"He actually reminds me a little of you, actually."

"Which one?"

"Alois."

Ciel shrugged. "I don't see it."

"Not now. It's almost like you were when you were young. Before you met me."

"So oblivious and stupid."

"Innocence and youth are very different from those things," he corrected him. In his mind, he wondered if the boy would have chosen differently knowing the things he knew now. He could have had a different fate. He might not have called him for help. His death would have been simpler, but maybe heaven wouldn't have accepted him anyways. Halflings were exterminated there.

Around the corner, four people were crowded along the stair railing. Grell was the first to see them.

"Sebastian!" he flew into the air and went in for a smothering embrace. The demon took a small step back and let him fall face-first on the floor. A few strands of hair landed on his shoe, and he shook it off it an instant.

"How unpleasant. I'll have to clean these later."

"Aren't you going to say you missed me?" he begged. His reach was directed towards his hoodie. All he wanted was to touch him.

"Not in the slightest."

Uncomfortable, Ciel slipped around the both of them and approached the others. William was staring coldly at Claude, who was supporting the older Trancy's figure. Up close, he could realize part of what was putting him on edge. All their scents were gone. Or rather, he couldn't decipher them from the smell of blood.

"William." He stated blandly.

"Hello, Ciel." The reaper cleared his throat and took a step back. The blade he held was clearly visible, and it made him enraged.

"Put that away." He growled.

Claude looked at him pleadingly, then down at Alois. Blood covered his hands, dripping onto his darkened mark. The farther away William seemed to move away from them, the more drawn out his soul was. The ghost followed his collector and completely separated. His mind seemed to be in a coma-like state and didn't pay attention to them.

"You hurt him," he spat with venom.

"Now, Ciel. He was trying to kill me. I was just protecting myself."

"It's because you took his brother!" Claude screamed. He put the body on a flat surface and stepped forward menacingly.

"He interfered." William said stubbornly. He pointed to Ciel."And I was trying to help you!"

"If you don't fix this, I will kill you right here, right now." His teeth grew longer and sharper over his bottom lip.

"Ooh, things are getting hot," Grell said. He got ready to attack, but Sebastian took his hand.

"You wouldn't leave me now, would you?"

The interaction only fueled the halfling's anger. He sped across and pierced William's skin through his uniform.

"I will count to three. You're going to fix them now."

"We can't do that." He protested, "It takes our medical unit to repair soul separations like these. And it's only for emergencies."

"If your services matter enough to them, then it is an emergency."

William looked back and forth. There was no easy way out of this. "Grell," he croaked. "This isn't the time to be messing around."

The other reaper glanced over and placed a hand on his forehead dramatically, "Oh my. I guess you're right."

"No, he's not." Sebastian put his leg an inch between his and put his mouth by his ears. "You could do so much more if you stayed with me."

The reaper moaned and could've just lost it hearing his voice.

"We're in public."

"That's ok. There are plenty of other ways to enjoy myself."

"IDIOT!" William screamed. Grell shook his head, trying to decide what was more important.

"Maybe I could just save you a goodbye kiss…" he started.

"Oh, please. Why not now?"

The reaper caved and basically begged for it. "I just couldn't keep you waiting!"

Ciel was glaring at his demon. If only looks could murder. Sebastian was tempted to make a move, but no. He was going to tease him a little more.

They faced each other directly, and the reaper closed his eyes eager. He took a lengthy inhale to have the darkling's scent inside of him. Sebastian ran his hands down the side of his arms and leaned in.

William groaned and turned away. It was just long enough to miss the shift. At the last minute, Sebastian pulled back and head butted him. He clenched on to one of his arms to pull it back and twisted hard.

"AH! WILLIAM HELP ME PLEASE!"

Ciel smirked and once again threatened his prey. "Have you made your decision?"

"I-I want to make you deal."

"Make it worth my while. I don't play games."

"We need you. And not just you, all halflings. If you would come with me and help us, maybe headquarters could make an exception."

He shook his head. "Not good enough."

"They're not even supposed to exist. I can't just go and save them."

Ciel bit his lower lip and looked back at the others. Claude wasn't moving. He was waiting for him to find some way to keep everyone alive. Sebastian had Grell in a death grip and seemed to be enjoying it. His eyes told him that it was ok. He would go along with them or fight for his cause. It just took one word.

"Yes." He said.

"You'll come with us?"

"You're going to mend them. You aren't going to lay a finger on them afterwards." he motioned behind him. "And I go nowhere without Sebastian. He isn't to be treated any differently than you treat me."

William banged his head against the wall. "You might as well kill me before they do."

"Then are we in agreement?" The Halfling took a large step back and held out a hand. The reaper stuck his own out grudgingly and shook it weakly. Ciel nodded and wiped the hand off on his jacket beofe turning back up the stairs.

"Thank you," Claude told him.

"He's my friend." What a strange word, he thought. His feet moved mechanically. For some reason, everything felt somewhat numb. All of the noise vanished so he could be alone inside. Sebastian at some point joined him and held his shoulders in comfort as they walked. Was he a friend, too? If the word was meant to be used the way he did, then…

He was his best friend.


	8. lonely crowds

Today is the last day we shall be ourselves

Feeding on sensations of rest and wake

It is perhaps all man-made

And without willful splendor

…

There was going to be a war. That was what they told him on the car ride to London, where they were going to sneak in to one of the reapers' hideouts. They were all magically connected throughout the world. Somehow, they just got lucky enough to be close to the command center in America. William mentioned it would be easy to figure out who they were. The greasy food was making them all fat.

"We made a plan for our retrieve mission a few days. It was put on hold for confidential reasons, but costumes were provided in order to blend in a little better."

He tossed a few packages to the three of them. Sebastian was supposed to dress up as a type of military recruit. Claude was no more than an old sack.

"Those were specifically for infiltration. There was a watchdog, which is what the rags were for. It looked like another sandbag for the flooding. The guard would move up the ranks. They were short, so it wasn't hard to get people out of there."

"So why do I have a dress?" Ciel demanded.

"It was for…" he couldn't complete his sentence.

"One of our teammates!" Grell filled in, "she was one of the hostages in custody."

"I couldn't just be another bag?"

"Stop complaining." William said, but immediately regretted it. Sebastian shot him with a cold scowl and tucked an arm under Ciel's shoulder to hold him.

"This will be the last time," he said.

"That's what you said last time."

"I'm wrong sometimes." He wondered how he knocked down his pride just for this one soul. Centuries of walls, broken down in one lifetime. He leaned down and pressed his mouth to his bangs.

"Thank you." Ciel said it like a confession.

"For what? The kiss?"

"More like for not kissing Grell." He whispered. Sebastian grimaced and felt his stomach sink.

"You don't have to worry about that."

Outside, they reached an abandoned factory. The walls were rusted and sections of the old paneling were turning outward. The building was overdue to collapse.

"This is it." The older reaper said and pressed a button that opened all their doors. Silently, they filed out and Sebastian took him aside to help get his disguise on. Even if his body had become more durable, it didn't make the fitted clothing any more comfortable. He wasn't bound as harshly as he was in the last generation. Apparently, women could wear their cleavage more freely now.

A part of him enjoyed the fingers that raised his sleeves on to his shoulders and pull his zipper up to keep the skirt from falling down. His irrational side wished he helped him with his undergarments, which he was allowed to keep from his old attire. Thank god.

"You look good," the demon wore a satisfied expression. It was enough to fool them.

"Then let's get this over with."

He was surrounded by the others and led to the doors. Men in oil-stained denim pants and worn jackets stood lazily against the wall, watching them get closer.

"Is that William? It's been forever!" one of them said.

"It's only been a day." He answered, "I see you've been drinking on the job again."

"God, you're crabby. They're working you to death." the other joked. William said nothing and continued walking through.

"Oh, there she is!" he stumbled forward and cupped Ciel's face. "You look a little different, love."

"It's her cousin," Claude said, slapping his hands away.

"Now that you mention it, they don't look that much alike." He put his face even closer to his, so that the Halfling could even smell the alcohol in his breathe

"Let's go!" the reaper said. His tone of authority stopped the small talk and they made it through.

Simple, he thought to himself. Ciel wondered again what had happened what to the others. Alois and Luka's souls were sitting in the scythe, but their bodies were transported earlier in cargo boxes. He had asked if they could all be snuck in that way, but the idea was a hopeless one. If they weren't dead trying to stay undercover, the tube system would do it.

Inside was no more glamorous. Even so, the reapers led them without explanation. An old elevator opened its doors and they squished inside. The smell was horrid, probably their main defense.

"Once we get inside, I don't know who will be there. I don't know if this will work, but I need you to keep your heads down and don't say a thing."

William was the first one out. He looked about and went around the corner. The Halfling followed, and was shocked at the interior design. The floor was glass. You could see everything below. It only felt like they had gone a few floors up, but they were even above the clouds. The entire earth was sitting obliviously beneath them.

"How?" he breathed. Grell chuckled like he was a child to be humored.

People of every ethnicity filed past them on long moving walkways. He didn't dare look up, but he could hear the slow sound of the gears moving people above him. There must have been hundreds of directions to choose from.

"Hey guys!" Someone exclaimed. A young reaper, probably about his age in body, was clinging on to William excitedly. "I knew you were ok! No one would tell me a thing, and I almost assumed they got you, or something."

"Yes, yes. I'm glad to see you too, Eren." The team leader tried prying his fingers off. He did seem relieved to him, but not as much as aggravated. "I can't talk right now. We have to transport a few escaped to protective custody.

"So it worked? You finally got them out."

"not all of them," he pushed past him, but the teen stepped out and blocked his way.

"But they might be scheduled for execution already! The angels are convicting us of treason, and you know what that means."

"I know, and we can discuss it later."

Eren gave up and let the pass. His eyes looked over all of them, hoping he could recognize any of his friends. But his eyes didn't leave Ciel. He didn't even hide his disbelief.

Using his hesitation, they were ushered forward. It was hard to tear his eyes away from him, though. The Halfling couldn't let go of his green eyes until he was overwhelmed with Sebastian's discomfort.

"Sorry," he mumbled, though he didn't expect to see a step below him. His foot landed on the end of his skirt and he tumbled to the next set of stairs.

Sebastian gasped and reached for him, but something pushed him backwards into the wall. Eren appeared over Ciel defensively.

"Don't touch him." He hissed.

"Eren, I don't know what the hell you're thinking, but get away from him now!" William tried to hit him off, but it didn't faze him. With moving, the reaper collided with the light above and thrown back down onto the rail.

"Stop!" Ciel cried. He jumped up and moved away. The other followed and drew him nearer. His hand grabbed his shirt and dragged it down.

"I knew it. It is you." He said. His smiled grew sad and he intertwined their hands. "I've waiting so long to find you."

"I don't even know you." Ciel said.

"I'm a friend," he lifted his pant leg and revealed a mark on his ankle. "A Halfling, aligned by heaven."

Sebastian snorted. "Heaven indeed. From what I remember, you're not that holy."

Eren turned his eyes on the darkling. "There's no way…Julius?"

"I'm surprised you remember," he said, "I didn't care enough to memorize yours."

"Yes, well, I made the mistake of overestimating you. I thought you were Dmitry's little pet. Instead, you turned out to be nothing but dirt. Something insignificant for him to step on."

"He loved me,"

"You're delusional."

"Then where's your mark? He never bonded to you, barely tolerated you!"

"I don't see one now." He looked over at the Halfling. "You're still pining, I see. You've already claimed him."

"It's not what you think."

"Trying to stay hopeful? Won't worry; when I tear it out of you, I'll make it fast so it doesn't hurt."

That was the last straw. Sebastian list control and unleashed his full form.

"Be careful, Julius. You know what happened last time."

"That's not my name!" he roared.

"Pity, my sister loved your name."

"SHUT UP!" he launched forward. Eren just sighed and spread his palm out. A dark shadow crawled out of his skin and covered the room. It made everything move so much slower. It gave him time to pay attention to Ciel, who had been paralyzed in his arms.

"He's always been a little hotheaded, but I promise I'll protect you."

He put his head over his shoulder and pressed a casual kiss to the corner of his lips. They stayed there, and the other Halfling felt energized. They were feeding, but faster than he had ever experienced. Different, too, because they weren't taking from each other. It was the outside energy being absorbed through a small touch.

"There. That wasn't so hard." His brown hair was pushed back and he gave him some space. "Only you and I can see this place. It's one of our secret weapons."

"They aren't even moving."

"They're still going, but it's very slowly. If you were to listen, you couldn't hear anything but my voice. We exceed the speed of sound."

"It's impossible."

"I'll teach you sometime. For now, though…" his hands swiped at the air, and the illusion was removed instantaneously from Ciel's view.

"Sebastian!" he screamed. "Don't do it!"

The darkling barely heard him above the fire he was consumed in. His element charred everyone's clothing and burst in increments throughout the air. He was sitting warily in the central airspace when Eren disappeared from his side. A blur of color attack his gut, upturning him. From there, his wings were cut, sending feathers showering down. A kick to the face sent him through the ceiling. Eren came back and let the debris fall over him while he sneered at the demon.

"I never thought you'd be so easy to finish off." He compressed air into his hand and prepared to strike.

"Please don't." Ciel whispered. "Don't hurt him."

He felt his blood start to boil and his skin started to steam. All the extra reserves he had just barely collected acted on his behalf. He didn't have to think about it. Painstakingly, a strange barrier formed on the outside of his body and gathered within his open fist. It was worse than fire.

Eren's arm pulled back. "You're going to stop." He said.

The other Halfling spared him a second of warning before releasing. The air hit the demon and expanded drastically, tearing him apart. Ciel instinctively threw his weapon in a direct line. Everyone ducked as it hit the ceiling above Eren's head.

At first, there was only a crack, but slowly, the gap between solid particles started to grow larger with every second.

"Run!" William yelled. The reapers pulled Claude with them to the exit, leaving the rest of them in the room. Once the damage had spread to the support structures, the entire section of the building collapsed.

Eren used his last seconds to run for it. He knew that Ciel wouldn't leave Sebastian alone in the room, so he grabbed the majority of him and shielded their bodies underneath a molecular barrier. The fourteen stories above them slanted downward and the nearest few crushed their surroundings instantaneously.

The darkness was everywhere but their marks. They moved with everyone's heavy breathing.

"This might take a while." Eren said, "Can you help me out? It's getting heavy."

Ciel touched his chest and pushed up. The effects were immediate. "Thanks."

"You saved him." He noticed.

"Yeah, well, they would definitely arrest me if I left him for dead."

"Maybe you should have left him alone in the first place."

Eren stared at him coldly. "Why would you defend him? It's stupid to trust a demon."

"What did he ever do to you?"

"I'll let you and Dmitry figure that out." The Halfling pushed against him harder.

"If you're not going to tell me, then let it go. It wouldn't hurt to be a little nicer if we're going to do this together."

"He's not my teammate."

"Fine." Ciel snapped, "Then treat him as my bond-mate."

That did it. He frowned and lowered his head solemnly.

"Where is it?" he asked quietly. "I won't do anything…I just want to see."

"Will you be ok for a minute?"

Eren nodded, so he took one of his hands off and undid the eyepatch. His eye blinked a couple times and then opened with a unique radiance.

"It's pretty." He admitted. "When did he give it to you?"

"When I was human, after my family was killed."

"He hit on you when you were a kid?" he asked.

"Not exactly. I was his contractor."

"I've never heard of something like that before. None of us have ever been contracted. We thought it would be impossible."

"Well, it isn't."

"Do you wish you hadn't done it?"

"Sometimes, I wish I had done it sooner. I could have saved my family. But no, I wouldn't be content being anyone else."

"You've always been stubborn. I always admired how confident you were about things." He said wistfully. Something changed, and Ciel was starting to feel insecure being underneath him. The smell of him was on the fabric of his shirt, which hung down around his chin. It was all too pleasant.

-just don't have sex right now- Dmitry said.


	9. stuck like honey

*just in case: - means talking to Dmitry and Sebastian, who cannot talk back to Ciel (yet?)*

Stuck like honey

When I have wronged you, and you return in spite

There will be an obligation to burn together

Adoration only ensures this destruction

…

As soon as the reapers could dig through the rubble, everyone was separated. Ciel didn't fight William's push towards another door, now considered an odd hole in the wall. He wanted time to clear his head. He knew they were putting Sebastian back together somewhere, and wished he could be the first person he saw when he woke up.

"I'm taking you to our wing of this sector." William said. "I'll be here if something happens, but you aren't going to be able to leave your room for now."

"Are you going to get fired?"

"I think you're cooperation is worth more than ten of these buildings. They might promote me."

He was glad his actions didn't affect him. They needed an ally here, someone to make sure things went how they planned.

"Does that mean you can still help them?"

"Alois and Luka? They've already been patched up. The trouble is seeing if they can adapt back into their old bodies."

"And if they can't?"

"We'll either preserve them or let them evaporate."

Neither of those choices made a good impression. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked for something out of the ordinary to distract him. The walls were a bland pile of bricks. So was the floor, except that there was something engraved in some of them. He tried to focus on one, but it the lighting was too dim.

"What are those?"

"Every reaper who dies serving has their name etched into a surface somewhere inside reaper territory. The ones down here didn't have a lot of seniority."

"Where would yours be?"

"Probably under some doormat."

Ciel wondered what it felt like for someone like him. This might be why he worked so hard, to be remembered. Maybe it would be proof his life meant something.

"Maybe your name won't be on walls," he said.

"Is that so?" William asked briskly.

"I have a theory it'll be in textbooks. Newbies will learn all about this war, and your name will be highlighted in the first paragraph."

No one said anything after that. He hoped anything he said wasn't terrible. It was the nicest thing he had probably said to anyone before. Under his feet, the bricks faded away to a lower level of concrete. It was room for the future.

At the end, there was only one door. It opened without a key and the lights came on automatically.

"Like I said, stay here. Someone will come to question you soon."

The Halfling sat on the bed and watched him walk away. It could have just been him, but the reaper seemed to step more lively.

Once he was sure he was alone, he stripped. His torn clothes were piled on the floor and smelled like an old bonfire. One door led to a closet.

"Oh my god." He said. He hadn't asked about it before, but it was no question whose room this was. Inside were heavy red garments and feather boas. The wall was a bunch of different colors, so he pushed one rack of clothes over to one side. Everywhere, Sebastian's face in different sizes stared back at him blandly. Ciel was even in some of them, but his face had been crossed out savagely in eyeliner. Grell had outdone himself.

In between the high heels, he noticed a pile of towels. The closet thing that got to normal was a black one with little skulls on the front. One of them even had a little pink bow sewed into it. He tried to grab it and back away without looking at anything else.

The bathroom had to be through the other door. He cautiously cracked it open and peeked inside.

Nothing out of the ordinary, for all he could tell. There were tile floors, a large mirror and a shower with glass walls. No extra color or decorations that outdid the granite counters. His grasp reached the first knob, which controlled water pressure. It was already scorching hot, so he got in and let it rinse all the ash and sweat off. His nails were cut, so he used his calloused fingers to scrub at himself. Eventually, there was nothing else to clean, but he still felt dirty. There was some kind of grime that needed to come off. The steam was swirling around his arms as they sliced through the vapor over and over again. The water was almost tangible enough to be suffocating.

"It hurts." he said. His voice trying to convince him. The water was turning pink, and Ciel finally looked down at his hands. His fingernails had blood under them from where they broke through the skin on his arms. In jagged lines, scratches moved down from his neck to his elbow. He didn't want to, but he cried. It was the silent kind that someone could only see by looking into his eyes.

This is what those humans taught me, he thought, to be quiet.

Sebastian had taught him that, too. But because his mind was so loud, there was no need for words. They understood each other in the ways that mattered at the time.

"Get up," he said. His legs obeyed him. The water was turned off and he wrapped himself in the towel. If he could've already seen the others, he wasn't going to let one more minute of self-pity get in the way. He went back into the main bedroom, and the heat had been so condensed it almost pushed him into the chilled air.

"You take long showers." A women said. He found her on the bed with a large briefcase, eyes blue and curly blonde hair. He had never seen anything look so beautiful and depressing at the same time. There wasn't any color to her cheeks and it almost looked like she stood on the verge of crying.

When she smiled at him, it was like honey kept her teeth in place. Sweet, but sticky and hard to get rid of.

-She's a bitch-

-We haven't even talked to her yet-

-Oh, I've talked to her plenty. Stab her for me, won't you?-

-Not it you won't show me any of our memories. Otherwise, I have no reason to hate her-

Dmitry went back to his corner to pout. Ciel ground his teeth and felt like strangling him. If he was going to take over half of his mind, he should at least pay rent or something!

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" the lady asked.

"I don't believe I have a choice."

She laughed a little, "You do, actually. They couldn't keep you forever. That would be a waste of time, and all of us wanted to meet you."

"All of who?" he asked skeptically.

"We're your family!" she said enthusiastically. "Don't you remember me? Adeline?"

"All I know is that I used to hate you for something."

"And you should," she answered. Her eyes shed one of her sheets of tears. "I did terrible things to you and Julius. I fell in love with him, too."

"Then, why did you come to talk to me?"

"I wanted to apologize for everything, and see if you could forgive me and my brother. I know he feels terrible, even if he doesn't say anything."

"Your brother…" he raised his eyebrows. "Are you Eren's sister?"

"Your meeting was all the talk this morning." She sighed, "He's very good at being dramatic."

"And you talked to other people about this? Does everyone know?"

"Oh, no. The other halflings and I. We started gathering our kind here eleven years ago and have been tracking the others."

"Did you already know about me, then?"

"We didn't suspect any of the contracted." She said. He wondered again about what being contracted really meant. What could have happened that was so deadly and impossible?

"If our contract had been fulfilled and I paid the price, what would have happened to us?"

"No one knows." She rested her chin on a finger and stared out into the distance. "I think Sebastian might have taken on your identity and abilities, or you would have ultimately been so overwhelming that you ended up eating his souls."

"So one of us would be dead."

"Probably."

"That would have made all of this a whole lot easier for you," he leaned over his thighs and propped his head up lowly on his fists. "To have me gone."

"I wouldn't want it that way. Julius – or Sebastian – could never love me."

He looked up at her and wondered if he should believe this strange girl. It didn't matter. He was going to have to pretend until he made up his mind so he could get away from here and get stronger. He wasn't the one who would need protection anymore. No one was going to die because of him.

"Thank you," he replied. "Dmitry says so, too."

"My old self, Deborah, says you used to be a much better liar."

"I wasn't!" he defended.

"Maybe you weren't. But your friend in there isn't that nice."

She's even more of a bitch than she was last time

"He doesn't even like me that much."

She smiled again and linked her hands with his. "Your friends were looking for you earlier."

"What friends?" He didn't want to say anything because he was eager. She might not know as much as he thought.

"Those illegal souls of yours. They ran out of the operating room, trying to find you. And Sebastian was tripping over a wheelchair once he set eyes on Eren. Apparently, everyone thinks we've killed you."

"I'm glad you found them."

"More like they found us."

"Of course." He mumbled and followed her out into one of the main lobbies.

There wasn't much below them this time. Instead of land, it was a churning blue mass. It must have been the Atlantic Ocean. The awe on his face must have shown, because Adeline looked down, too. Her face didn't change much, but it seemed like there was a little of that Santa Clause syndrome that hadn't yet faded. She pointed to a map that he guessed was ten feet taller than he was. A green dot showed him where they were standing, which was close enough to what he guessed. Then there were directions on the side. If he wanted to get to Hong Kong, there were eighty-four different combinations to take. Hi hand was about to tap on the examples, but Adeline stopped him.

"If you're going to press one of those, you're going to need a couple hours to spare."

He huffed in disappointment. He wanted to know all about this place.

She led him into an elevator filled with people. She squeezed them inside and talked to another reaper.

"Are you going back to Europe?" he asked her.

"Not this time. We've got business below you," she asked them to press the button for transportation to Tanzania. Ciel wondered how they could tell which was what, but he realized they were in alphabetical order throughout the elevator.

"It would have been nice to work with your team. You're the only ones who seem to get everyone to cooperate."

"Only because we carry big guns we have every right to use."

"There's already been a few mass murders. There's lots of civil wars going on there. The angles' doings in France, we think."

One by one, they were being dropped off. Then the elevator would lurch in another direction. It made him motion-sick. He tried not to look at the people squishing him and began to think about the last time he was here. An angel tried to brainwash him. His parents were there, just as firm and kind as he remembered them. What was it that brought him back…that phrase. He didn't want to be cleansed. It was hatred that made him, or was it? Everyone who did those things to him were dead. He almost forgot to wake up with a real purpose. Now, it was just a simple will to live. He liked the people in this lifetime. It took a shove through the door to distract him from his thoughts.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't respond." Adeline checked her phone to check the time. "It took eleven minutes longer than usual. They've probably been waiting forever now."

He wanted to ask how she could care about something so little. They just traveled what would take days in the world below.

"Yes, there they are." She swung him around.

Behind him, there was a slow-moving crowd that almost completely gravitated towards him. Even with their small steps, he felt like the only one who wasn't moving. A line of those people stopped in a semicircle. It was ok with him. All that mattered was the whole of his demon that stood in the front of it all. Once he saw him, the wrinkles on his forehead disappeared. There was a hungry expression on his face, like it was more than a few hours ago that they last saw each other.

"Be careful, you're still recovering!" Claude yelled. A blur of blonde moved in the open space and clobbered Ciel.

"You saved us." He told him gratefully. The Halfling could see the stitches down the sides of his face and the divides along his entire body.

"It looks painful."

"It doesn't matter. I never want to go back to that tiny space. How do people live that way…"

"It will never happen again." He said determinedly. Luka took the initiative to pull him away with a small nod to acknowledge what Ciel had down for them.

Sebastian took their place and put his hands gently on his back before briefly laying his lips on his. "Don't take those kinds of risks for me."

"I can't make any promises." He said. When the demon pulled out and his hands brushed against his shoulders, he inched away from the pain.

"Did they do that to you?" he demanded, staring at the wounds. The Halfling cursed himself for not covering them up better and decided to spend another second in the embrace.

"No, I did it on accident." It was a lame excuse and they both knew it. He shrugged and kept holding his hand as moved to the side opposite of Adeline, who he outright ignored. She looked a little hurt and approached the people that had been keeping other people from interrupting their hellos.

"These are all the ones we've found so far." She went down the line. "Carlos, Kristen, Hazel, and Stephan."

He saw a fragment of their personalities appear in from of him. Kristen was a friend; someone Sebastian even got along with. She had dreads and tattoos that covered her arms like shirt sleeves.

He knew there was a huge change in Carlos, but he would think about that later. He seemed to be more relaxed than before, tan and dark-haired. His arm hung around Hazel's shoulders, making her fidget nervously with her glasses. They were probably sunglasses, too, because she had a tan under the lenses. And Stephan barely even looked at him. It's not like he didn't like him, but his attention was focused completely on Eren.

The Halfling was staring in Ciel's direction, but not actually at him. His glare went right through him to tear at the walls.

-I want to talk to him- Sebastian didn't say anything, but he unclasped their hands. The Halfling walked up to the other and waited until he decided to look back.

"Protect each other," Eren whispered.

"Until the end," Ciel finished, vaguely the memory of their oath. Maybe this time it would mean something different.


	10. secrets

Oh yes, be full of ammunition

And strike this relentlessly

I'll fall at your feet

Hopeful, at our worst

…

They both knew the other was awake. Neither of them needed sleep and there was just too much to think about. The thoughts went in a vicious cycle without any real solution, and nothing really changed until the sun started to rise. The daytime always brought changes with it. Maybe he could've gotten a head start last night, but reapers were as needy as human beings, and the other halflings had drama of their own to deal with. The kind Ciel didn't feel like taking on. Dmitry didn't even argue with him over that.

-I don't think Adeline is a threat- he said.

-Maybe, but her brother is still an asshole. I should have never trusted him-

-It's better that you did. I think it's safer this way-

-you actually want to do this again?-

-That depends on what 'this' is. If you mean being allies, maybe friends, than yes.-

-The only kind he wants is a friend with benefits-

Sebastian shifted uncomfortably beside him, so he decided to start getting up. The demon sat up with him and swung his feet off the edge of the bed.

"Do you want to come today?" he asked. The demon shook his head.

The Halfling scooted to his side and leaned so that their backs were pressed together. "What's wrong? Do you need more?"

"No, I'm fine." He said, "You've already few me too much."

"I still think it would be better to spend the day together. We could practice."

"It wouldn't be practice for me," he said, "more like getting my ass kicked."

"Fine," he jumped off and reached down for his jeans. Before he could pull on the zipper, Sebastian tucked his fingers inside his loopholes and brought him nearer.

"Don't be mad." He said. Ciel's body was between his legs, their crotches pressed together.

"You can't keep doing that." He complained.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't think you can fix every problem by wooing me."

"It's working right now, though."

"For now."

The Halfling smiled and let him run his tongue against the outside of his smile, like a strange kind of kiss.

-You're the only one who could pull that off-

"And you know I'm going to drown in my self-pity while you're gone."

Ciel rolled his eyes and pushed him back on the bed so he could finish putting his clothes on. It wasn't that he minded their relationship, but he still felt like he had something to prove. He wanted to show him how strong he was, or at least wanted to be. And he didn't want to be alone with the other halflings, who knew him better than he seemed to know himself. The way he may or may not feel about Sebastian seemed to be a part of some cruel inside joke. How far was this relationship meant to go? Maybe he really was repeating history. It was like he didn't even have an identity sometimes.

"I know you're strong, Ciel. And I'm not as patronizing as you think."

He wanted to talk to him about how much more was making him so downcast, but he heard footsteps echo down the hall. The last thing he wanted was to give Eren something to look at.

Once his clothes were on, he decided to open the door before the other Halfling could knock first. Across the hall, he saw him in a grey top and cargo pants. Not his style, but he made it look good.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," he looked back one last time, "I'll see you tonight."

And they left the demon alone. Sebastian could feel Ciel's heartbeat and sighed.

"I hope so."

He pulled the curtains back and waited. Mechanically, he made the bed and tidied the room. Whenever he got anxious, he tended to slip back into the habits of his older lifestyles. Ciel's shoes were in order based on the length of his shoelaces, parallel to his own. The clothes they hadn't wasted time with putting on were neatly folded on the bed. He even became aggravated at the amount of dust floating around in the air, which was only more visible with the light that beamed through the window panes. The buildup of shadows was almost a relief.

He decided to meet their creators. The balcony was large enough to fit thirty people, but only eleven were crowded around each other. The three demons he had come with and their assigned reapers stood in groups. Claude was the one to pass him the extra blades and a small pack of human resources. William passed out folders to every group leader, still sealed.

"We've got a deadline. Today is Sunday, meaning heaven will be plenty preoccupied with their duties on earth. We've got until Thursday. Any activity on Friday is strictly prohibited for our safety. Is this understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" the reapers announced.

"Then there's nothing else to discuss as a group." He stepped onto the roof and showed Sebastian the direction to go. They were a team of two. Sebastian wished William could fly, considering how slow he had to force himself to go. But the sky looked daunting enough, and he noticed the satchel that bounced up and down with every step. Hanging out the side were a roll of stickers, the same kind that sealed the folders.

"You know the missions that they were assigned?" he asked, but it wasn't really a question. It made sense to him that he had broken protocol and checked them beforehand. He would've made sure he wasn't approving sending them to their deaths.

"It's tricky, but they can handle it."

"What's ours?"

"That's why I chose you. We're going to recruit the others."

"You mean we're hunting halflings." He said, reading between the lines. "And we're going to kill them to see if we're right?"

"We looked into this. They have to be the ones."

Sebastian stopped moving. There was no way he could do this.

"I know this might not be easy-"

"Easy? It's immoral!"

William shifted his weight uncomfortably, "When did you start caring about the fairness concerning what we reapers do?"

"I don't," he snapped. William settled for that and motioned him forward.

"Fine. Then we won't have a problem."

But it was an issue. It would've been since he started to care about anything again. It was that one person, contracted, and doomed by fate. How could he murder someone when all he would see was Ciel's face? And it felt like betrayal because he wouldn't want this. So he could refuse and pay for it later… while someone else was doing the dirty work for him.

He took a deep breathe. "Where are we going first?"

…

"I'm going to kill you!" Carlos screamed. Ciel shrunk away and lost his footing. His arm was already bleeding from the last attempt. The blade had imbedded itself in his right forearm, and his body still hadn't recovered.

"I don't think I can make one right now." He said, but the edges were coming at him fast and sliced his skin in new places.

"Can we take a break?" he asked. They had been practicing with shadow shields. This had been the first time he could even stay in place and try. Before, all he could do was try to doge.

"Sure." He said. Hazel, who had been watching from the door, knocked on the frame. He waved. "Want to come help us out?"

"Always happy to help," she said and took a couple of steps forward. "I'm ready."

Ready for what? Ciel wondered. Were they going to attack him at the same time? But she didn't have any of the weapons near her, and Carlos was aiming again. Ciel shut his eyes and braced himself as the first zoomed past him. It hit the wall.

"You never miss." He muttered under his breath. Around him, Hazel was running around. Carlos was not actually focusing on him anymore. He was trying to take her down.

"What are you thinking?" he ran over to the attacker and tried to block his throwing. He easily got them to soar over his head. "Are you even listening to me?"

Carlos just smiled and didn't falter. Hazel was doing an extravagant set of aerobics. She hadn't said a thing since this had begun. Did they have this planned? Even so, some of the knives did hit her. It was going to continue until he did something.

"Ah!" she finally screamed. One was stuck in her chest between the lungs. There wouldn't be any moving around.

"Come on!" he tried again, "You don't have to do this to her."

It was now or never. He ran in front of her and used himself as a shield. There was only one thing he could do.

-Like I said before, start by quieting the mind-

No noise

No physical pain

Nothing but Dmitry's voice

-that's good. Search for all your primary emotions. Keep them together-

Everything churned together in his stomach. It made him want to puke.

-not yet. You'll get rid of it soon. Do what you did when you fought Eren. Channel that through your body and outside the ending points of your body-

It flowed through his pores and sprung from his fingertips, almost like a sprinkler. A puddle formed at their feet and the color started to fade from his vision.

-you're doing it!- and that's when something sharp sunk into his forehead. Though he could tell there was someone above him, calling his name, he could barely move. His hands flopped around, trying to find the handle. Hazel grabbed it first and pulled it out for him. Almost immediately, he felt better.

"You did it," she said.

"But I couldn't stop it." He groaned as they touched him with a wet towel and curled up on his left side.

"But you summoned a shadow. It was a start."

"How long does it usually take to learn this?"

"A few years?"

"Yup, but it figures that you're a natural. Dmitry was the one who discovered this technique in the first place."

and it only took two thousand years to do it he said sarcastically.

The pair smiled genuinely at him; after all, didn't this mean he had the potential they thought he did? Nothing he did would be surprising, just relieving.

Carlos went in to nuzzle Hazel, who stretched her neck out to give him room. Ciel saw where this was going.

"I think I'm going to take that break now." He left them to their fun and made sure to lock the door for privacy.

Since no one had told him what he was supposed to be doing, he gave in to human curiosity. Everything was clean and made for different scenarios to prepare for. What if a tsunami flipped the base upside down? Or if a rabid genetically altered monkey attacked you with a dead trout?

Each door required identification, he noticed. He tried opening the panel of a green sliding entrance. It was a black touch screen, which he barely touched. It came to life and analyzed the miniscule amount of DNA he had just placed there. He was granted access and a thin wipe ran down the surface.

He looked around, wondering how it could all fit into one small space. A miniature savanna covered what seemed like miles of land. The ceiling must have been a hologram, because he almost mistook it for the sky.

"Who's there?" he asked. He saw a pair of eyes staring through the tall grass. It growled and moved closer. Ciel held his breath and kept himself as still as possible. A piece of the grass seemed thicker than the others. It moved differently, too, with a fuzzy end.

"An animal?" he asked. The creature came up to him and pawed at the air between them.

"I can't believe this. You're just a lion." It mewed at him like that was an insult. Hesitantly, the Halfling pet his soft coat and tried to go the other way. The lion purred and brushed up against his back. He knew this was a way of claiming territory and tried to swat him away. That must have seemed like a game, because the animal started pouncing at him.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled. The mammal got him in the back, patting his back with his paws. The pressure was immense, but then it sat on all fours. The claws came out and pierced through his shirt.

"Get off!" he screamed. The tips were being dragged down his body in a playful manner. He desperately arched his back to make some distance between them, but it was hopeless. His shoulder was taken into its mouth. The lion teethed, sending pain through his body. He silently yelled in agony and lay there.

It was all a dream by the time the weight was off. Something else was straddling him now. Standing over him with a stick? A gun? He couldn't tell. It ended up scaring the thing away.

"Ciel, I'm going to help you. Can you hear me? Don't leave me yet."

The Halfling wanted to ask how he could. He was being cradled in someone's arms, brought in to a dark place. There were five glass ornaments over a bowl. For a second, lips were on his and lending him the strength to stay awake. Then Ciel was laying in the cold metal and shaking from the cold.

"This will only last a few minutes." The voice told him.

And wind lifted him into the air. It blew from every directions against him and made it hard to tell what was up or down. It began to get him off balance and spun him around until he got sick. It spun with him and some of it flew back into his face mercilessly.

Red vines crawled up the air and wrapped around him tightly, holding him in a stable place. The red color grew into a flame that became the entire plant. It was fire itself. He wanted to squirm against its hold, but Ciel knew that the more he moved, the more it would burn him.

The gusts became little more than caresses on his cheeks once he was pulled down to the ground. The air had gotten humid, like he was sitting in his own sweat. The particles left their places and formed into tiny droplets that clashed with the molten bindings surrounding him. They faded and became ash over his injuries. The water evaporated as soon as it touched him from the heat, but eventually fell so hard it didn't matter. The ground no longer absorbed it but kept it on top so it built up. The water level was reaching past his head, and he was pinned against the sand. He didn't remember the texture against his back being there before. The landscape was changing.

The bottom was moving beneath him, taking the lower half of him inside the shredded rock and shells. He fought to stay out, but the friction between his damaged skin and the rocks' jagged edges disabled him.

From above, the sky grew black. A cloud was close enough to collide with the water itself and sounded off with thunder. He knew before the spark jumped from one place to another that there was lightning. He was about to be electrocuted. The water and sand drained out from under him and the bolt came hard and fast.

It was over.

Eren watched the whole thing from above in agony. He hated sitting patiently knowing Ciel was probably in unbearable pain. He carefully removed the body from the basin and held his head in his lap on the floor.

"Eren?" Kristen asked.

"I'm here." He answered, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you all day!" she went to slap him, but her eyes fell on the other halfling's face in Eren's arms.

"You're doing the same thing again, aren't you? These past centuries haven't taught you a damn thing."

"I keep saying this to you. It'll be different this time!"

"That's what I thought, too." She crossed her arms and tried not to lose her temper.

"Dmitry won't give him any of their memories. It's my chance to make things right."

"Hurting them isn't the way."

His face hardened, "hurting _him_, Kristen. Julius – Sebastian – It'll be excruciating for him."

"He's our friend."

"A demon."

"Their love, Eren!"

"A mistake."

She wiped her eyes and tried not to cry in front of him. This person she once called her best friend. Her heart broke for Sebastian. They had been close once, but she traded him in. She had confused loyalty with ignorance.

"I'm done with you." She said, "Until you get your act together, don't expect anything out of me."

He watched her leave with a small smile. He silently rebuked her for her stupidity. There were just some things you can't understand from an outsider's perspective. His legs uncrossed, rousing the other Halfling. His breathing started to change, growing more rapid. He was waking up.

"Sebastian," he sighed and reached up to touch his cheek. Eren wanted to yell at him, say it was he that took care of him. Or take advantage of the dark, reshape his lips so they felt the same when they kissed.

"How are you feeling?"

The hand paused then slowly returned to his side. "I'm fine, thank you."

The Phantomhive was eager to move out of his position and got on his feet with Eren's help. Every step he took alone made things blurrier.

"Listen. I know you don't like it when I touch you, but at least lean on me before I end up having to carry you again."

Eren hooked one arm under his and let the other hang off his shoulder. It put almost all the weight on him, but he wasn't heavy. It was the feeling of having him so close.

"How did you do that?" Ciel asked. "The 'helping me' part."

"Every Halfling has an element. For Angels, it's automatically water. Demons, as you already know, are specialized in fire."

He held out his hand and made a tiny twister that swirled around his palm. "I fight with wind. And if I'm injured, I just fly and let myself fall for a while. It heals me."

"Was that what I was?"

"You were plasma, actually."

"You sound surprised."

He shrugged, "Well, Dmitry's element was earth." The opposite of wind, Ciel noted silently.

"Interesting."

"That's all you think? I thought you would be more shocked than me."

"Should I be upset?"

"Not at all. You've just developed a hell of a personality."

-See? You're different-

Ciel smiled. It was true, he thought, I have my own soul.


	11. counting backwards

*I know, I'm sorry. Too many extra, pointless characters. Hopefully after this, they don't show up enough to make a big difference or confuse things. This chapter doesn't mean a whole lot...but I thought it could at least be informational*

I only see when it's dark

When I am finally blind and at my mind's mercy

Sweet, sweet angels of thoughts

Guard me even as I cradle the devil

…

The rain was soaking through every tent, and it overwhelmed the pores on his skin. Wrinkles invaded his fingertips. Alois could have kept his body in perfect shape, but he was tired. He knew there was something wrong with the entire situation, but it was too late to turn back. They opened the file for the mission in front of him and he saw the faces of his friends. Hannah's souls, all lined up in alphabetical order. Bedside every name was a red x stamped in ink. Extermination.

Why did they want him to come? To see if he was loyal…no, maybe this was just his punishment for escaping this terrible fate. If that was so, he deserved it. Every face that permanently vanished from reality left a hole in his heart. It was him who chose to put them there. He felt hopeless.

The fire was burning low and he knew the fire wood was running out. It was just scary for him to leave. Every time he crossed the first line of trees, there was a tingle at the back of his neck. Someone was there, watching them.

"Maybe they'll throw me on the fire instead." He muttered. His breathe escaped between his lips like a puff of smoke. The water froze instantly, and it was like he just created snow.

"What was that, lad?" Aces asked, one of his teammates. His hand landed heavily and his shoulder.

"Nothing. It's just cold."

"Rain in the day and ice at night. Who knows what'll happen to us?" he pulled out a cigarette.

"You want one? Good for the soul."

"No thanks. I have asthma."

The reaper raised an eyebrow and continued to hold one out. "I didn't think demons could have lung problems."

Alois grinned and dipped it into the fire. "I guess you're right. It's just a habit."

"We're running out of room in our capsules." He said, "Roland might get us home early."

Maybe, thought Alois, but there's something strange about his team leader. Aces wasn't very smart and was easily controlled. Jamie, their forensic physiologist, was always manipulating him. She had a way with words that trickled onto their tongues like nectar. Alois wasn't fooled, though, and she soon changed tactics. Her true feelings came out.

"I think I should go help them." He said.

"They're fine on their own," the reaper said hastily.

"But it's been hours. Everyone needs a break."

He got up from his damp seat in the grass and walked over Ace's legs. They lifted underneath him and sent him forward. A quick hand kept him from face-planting.

"I said they're fine. Your duty is here and you're not to move."

The demon whimpered. "You're hurting me."

The reaper's face softened and he slowly let him go and scooted over to make room on the log. They breathed in the toxins at different paces. It was so quiet otherwise.

-Are you there?- he whispered in his mind. The question seemed to echo.

-What did they do to you?-Claude answered.

-Not me; six more today-

-Twice as many…They didn't let me come with them today. Just Luka, and he won't talk about it-

-They're doing _it_ to them- the confinement. And the cut off of all circulation in his body so your blood pounds, your thoughts jumble in an imploding way.

-I know-

-…will that happen to us?- he lowered his head to hide his tears.

-Don't think about it. We won't ever have to die again-

Thank you, Claude. You've become so kind, but you're not honest. Thank you for the lie.

And he was pulled out of their conversation. There was a dry crackling of leaves from behind. Two small reflections of the fire appeared over Ace's head. Jamie's glasses. She wedged a foot between them and had her hands on her hips.

"While we've been slaving away, you're lounging around." She glared at Alois, "So useless. You've even went and stolen one of Ace's cigarettes."

The blonde seethed. She purposely shifted her foot so it dug into his knuckle.

"I'm sorry, Jamie. I should be doing more." Aces looked up with a kind of awe.

"Well, I've got a job for you. Come with me for a second, won't you?"

She took his hand and helped him up. Pretending to not notice the demon, her foot smacked to wood out from under Alois and into the fire. He landed on his back and refused to move. It wasn't worth it to see her smug expression. This at least had a little dignity in it.

When the footsteps faded into the hushed sounds of the forest, his eyes opened wide and watched the stars. They were so mysterious. They chose to bless this world with their beauty, to trick us. It was a place he used to want to reach, even when he found out what they really were. Deadly explosions.

…

Another demon wondered what Alois would say if he knew he was only feet away. His feet hovered over the ground with the gentle flapping of wings. His draining energy was small compared to the feelings he had when he had seen his friend.

"Pascal, you need to see this," Olivia whispered in his ear. Her legs were tucked into her chest, a soothing posture.

"What happened?" he held her and stroked her hair. "What did you see?"

"They found a way to collect more of us." Her hand lifted to his and tried to place a round object into it. Her palm was quivering.

"…how many?" he asked quietly. It was obvious the reapers had been watching the recordings of the lives of his soul-shares, but not this. They had transferred their entire soul to the tapes to make room. Then they destroyed them.

He pressed the 'on' button just to make sure. A screen appeared above their heads, but none of the memories popped up. There was no chance of saving them now.

"It was my brother's," she sobbed. He shushed her tenderly and tucked the device into her pocket.

"Hush. You can't dwell on that right now. Go check in with the others."

"But it's not fair!"

"I know, but love does something strange. People make irrational decisions."

"Roland doesn't love Anya. He's just jealous of William."

"Who knows? It's just important to gather those records before they give them to heaven."

She sniffled and stalked off to alert the ambush. He kept his mouth in a firm line and abandoned his post with Alois. The reapers were still hard at work, transferring and destroying. At one point, Jamie's goggles were pulled up. Roland whispering something to her, who nodded and walked through the curtain to see Aces. Before he could say one word, her hands were on him, lips dragging down his face. A trick, he wanted to scream at him.

The third filled a syringe through a thick needle.

"What is that?" he mumbled. Whatever it was, it looked deadly, and he knew exactly who it was for. He took off and whistled methodically. More and more footsteps landed in sync behind him. It still wasn't fast enough.

"Keep running!" he screamed and flew into the branches. Above, you could see it all. The last flames in the ashes. It cast shadows that meshed together.

Roland had Alois by the throat.

The demon beat on his arms with his fists. "What are you doing?"

With one hand, the reaper inserted the needle into his neck. The fluid slowly entered his bloodstream. "Don't worry. It's not meant to kill you, just to close off your bond for a little bit."

And it was. Alois could feel Claude's presence fading from his mind. He couldn't feel his heartbeat or the small thoughts that found him. It was gone.

"Why..?" his voice cracked.

"We don't need you anymore. Our job is done, and it was just too bad that you died in a tragic accident."

"Ciel won't believe you."

"He can't do anything about it." He sneered and threw him on the ground. His scythe was raised menacingly above his head, already stained with someone else's blood. He tried to keep his eyes open and connected with Roland's.

"Go ahead!" he screamed, but it never came. The scythe fell the ground, along with the reaper's arm. A circle of people surrounded them, holding Aces and Jamie. They were thrown on the ground next to them.

"Alois," Pascal knelt on the ground and wrapped him in his jacket. "I'm sorry we didn't help sooner."

"T-that's ok," he shivered. His body was passed over to another women and taken away from the crowd. A fight broke out behind him. There was screaming, and his head started spinning. He couldn't think about any more death that day.

"I'm going to take you somewhere quiet." She whispered to him. "And then you can go back."

"What about everyone else?"

"Those three will join you once they surrender. We have to stay and protect the rest of our kind."

She let him rest on a large stone and approached a wide tree. Her ear pressed against the surface, and she could hear the machinery that was hidden inside. She knocked and found the stump that worked as its doorknob.

"Come here." The bark peeled back and a shaft was waiting for him. He squeezed inside and allowed her to buckle him in. "This is one of the reaper's secret passages. Wait at the end if you want to wait for your team, but it will be easy enough to make it back on your own."

He didn't respond, just looked into her eyes and tried to understand. The words seemed to mesh together, and his lips were locked in place. In and out, her face was clear and hung over his to protect him from the slight drizzle.

"I wish we could come with you," she sighed. "I don't want to put you back in the hellhole."

No, not come with me. He wanted to stay and wait for Claude and Luka. They would be safe. The others were helping them now, he just knew it. But a thought was pulling him from that hope. He still felt unbearably empty.

-Who am I without you?-

He blinked up and decided to listen to nothing but the silence inside. The wind carried her hair over her head, capturing the soul's face… Slowly, the door was slid shut above him. A short goodbye flew by his ears before the click.

…

Sebastian was kneeling low on the moldy tiles. Pieces of the roof were already close to being dislodged without their extra weight. His vision zoomed in on the window across from them. He was trying to stop getting distracted on Ciel's comments. William could tell he was struggling and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I just want to get back soon." He said. The reaper pointed to his head.

"Does he talk to you?"

"Every day," Sebastian admitted.

"And you still can't talk back?"

"Our bond isn't complete."

"You should ask him." He said.

"It's not my decision." He shrugged. William crossed his arms and looked out into the distance.

"I would do anything to be able to talk to Anya again."

Sebastian didn't feel like thinking about that. As difficult as this could be for him, it would be miserable to lose this now. The reaper's pain was something he never wanted to be able to emphasize with.

It sounded like a door was slammed inside. They looked inside. A short girl named Jaqueline who was barely anything but bones. After days of observing her, it was obvious she was another Halfling. It was also easy to tell how abusive the family was. Her brother had been dying of Leukemia, and their father came home every night with a bottle in his hands.

It was the boy he loved, the one meant to carry on his legacy. She was a bastard child; someone who belonged on the streets. But it wasn't any good to throw her out. It was too good of a way to vent his anger.

"Please!" she whimpered. "Wait until I'm done."

She clenched even more tightly on the wet cloth. The water leaked onto her brother's forehead.

"I told you to get your filthy hands off of him!"

She backed away and flattened herself against the wall. He came over and caressed her cheek.

"You've done so much for him," he tucked a piece of hair behind her ears. "So much like your mother."

Then he slapped her. "A dirty liar! A traitor!"

Her hands went to shield her face. Was he going to beat her again? No. There was the sound of glass shattering, and some of the fragments slid by her feet. Her shaky hands picked it up and held it in the folds of her shirt.

"Get the fuck out!"

The voice seemed so far away. She raised her eyes and took in the sight. Two men stood in front of her, holding strange weapons out threateningly.

"You're going to back away now." William said nicely, as if it was a toddler her was talking to. It caused the man to redden in rage and throw a sloppy punch. They dodged and flattened him.

"Just get it over with," Sebastian said. He handed the scythe over and watched nonchalantly as the reaper plunged it into his back.

"Stop!" Jaqueline shrieked. It was too late, though, and the soul was harvested. She slouched over.

"He's dead," she whispered. That's right, she told herself. It was over. She searched herself for grief, but there was none. It was fear and the shock of what happened that kept her on the floor.

"Let us help you," William extended his hand to her and waited patiently for her to take it. "He can't touch you anymore."

Tears reached the brim of her eyes. "Why did you so this?"

"You're special," he told her. She wanted to ask more but was pulled towards the roof.

"My brother!" she pleaded.

Sebastian and the reaper shared a look. The blade was also pressed against his neck and pierced the skin.

"Don't kill him." Her body was thrown on his desperately, but she couldn't feel him breathe anymore. His heart had stopped.

"Don't worry. He's fine." William went to take her hands. The piece of glass was still there.

"No, I won't go with you." She seethed.

"We didn't harm him," he assured her, "Just let me show you."

Her wrists were grasped and jerked forward. The capsule in the weapon was twisted open, and a blue wisp curled up in her hand. She let the sliver fall and took it tenderly. It was hard to tell by appearance, but she felt him so strongly. His voice was inside her, sharing bits and pieces of thoughts.

"We're going to bring him with us, and if you agree to help us, you can have him back. It's what he wants for you, too."

It didn't make a lot of sense, but she didn't resist when Sebastian picked her up.

"Close your eyes," he instructed. She did, and felt her stomach sink. It was like swinging on the playground. The uneven locks of black hair spread out wildly in the air.

"This is incredible!" she yelled. There was a small chuckle and an increase of speed.

"Stop showing off!" the reaper demanded. He was barely holding on to the demon's ankles. The darkling sighed and lowered drastically before kicking William off. His wings made room for a smooth landing, where he released Jaqueline.

"Was that necessary? William spat. He struggled out of a bush and wiped the dead leaves from his uniform.

"Would you prefer we crush you below us?" he answered snidely.

The campground was a wreck ahead. The Halflings were using their newfound energy in the most obnoxious way possible.

"Yo, Julius!" Ethan cried. He had made his tent into some crazy structure in the trees. His legs curled around a branch so he could hang upside down. "Did you get her?"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" he growled up. The other Halfling, Bailey, greeted them in a small voice and lifted the side of the main tent back for them.

"Thank you," William said.

"Who are those people?" She met Bailey's eyes and returned a tentative smile. Her jaw dropped once she saw what was inside. Pictures and lines that shot from one location to the next on maps. Pictures of the people she saw outside hung all over the wall. There were ones of her, too. How did they know so much about her?

"They are just like you." William motioned for her to sit down. "And that's what we wanted to ask you about."

"I'm just normal." She bit her lip.

"It seems that way at first. But once you die, everything comes back-"

"Die?" she interjected.

"It's painless, not like a regular death. All we do it prick your skin. Your mortal life will be recorded and human weaknesses discarded."

Sebastian shifted uncomfortably. It was the same as the others; the mention of power gave them a hungry look. They wanted that power, even if they didn't know it yet.

She looked down at her hands for a while. It could be painful, she thought. It wouldn't matter because she didn't have anything to lose anymore. She tilted her neck and exposed more of her neck.

"Go ahead." She said, and Sebastian almost shook his head with disgust. What kind of person would throw their soul – their life – away so easily? No one had suffered like Ciel, and death never even occurred to him. It was cowardly.

But William stared at her to see if she had any second thoughts. She didn't falter and just stretched forward.

"This will be over in a moment." The reaper made a small cut. Even Sebastian didn't notice the transition. It was over in a minute, but her eyes had glazed over.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian said under his breathe. It seemed silly to say now, though. It must have felt like they were saviors. Color started to come back to her skin and muscles attached onto her bones. She must not have liked her appearance. Her body was curvier with black hair that shrunk above her shoulders.

"I can hear her," she said happily. It was her past self, finally meshing with her.

"That's good," William sighed in relief. The rebirth was a success. "I can give him to you now."

Her eyes dug through his pocket to get a glimpse of the container. She was hungry. Sebastian got nearer to watch the soul creep out and fall into her hands willingly. It entered through her skin at the wrists. He flowed through her veins, glowing with her heartbeat before sleeping again.

There was so much that filled her then. It was the family she never had, all within her. Enthusiastically, the new Halfling left the tent to join the others.

"How long until we can get the last one?" the darkling asked.

"We won't be able to do that. He's under Satan's control now."

"How long ago?"

"The day of our mission. We decided to do this on a whim, before the peace was completely annihilated."

"How much time do we have?"

"World War three has already begun," William said darkly. "Three countries are trying to deal with nuclear damage already."

"What about Eren? Can't he balance things out?" The Halfling had chosen the other side, giving heaven an equal amount of power.

"He didn't choose heaven, just the goodness it stands for. You of all people know where his loyalty lays."

Of course he did. No matter what Ciel became, or where he decided to go, Eren would follow without hesitating. Sebastian cringed. Could either of them really have Ciel's heart as long as they pressured him like this?

"It's not the time to think about that," he said to himself.

"What was that?" William asked. He was finished collecting the supplies, now distributing them between five packs.

"Nothing." He responded and threw one onto his back along with the others. "Let's go. It's getting dark."

They set out on foot since they weren't coordinated enough to fly yet. It wasn't that cold for him, but it was chilly enough to see his breath. It must have been more difficult for the others. They were mostly human, after all.

It wasn't unusual to see a sunset as red as it was. He barely noticed the colors or the distant howling. He was busy.

-We're waiting-

So close, he thought back. I'm almost done with this crime.

The night was becoming strange. All the noise disappeared except for the heavy footsteps and nervous whining from the back. The moon looked closer than usual, looming over them in a way that was claustrophobic.

"Do you smell that?" William said quietly. It was a putrid smell that was following them.

"Yes," he answered.

"Do you think they would…?" he trailed off.

"We put ourselves in a vulnerable situation," he looked over his shoulder and saw red specks in the shrubs.

"Are those wolves?" Bailey asked. Her eyes darted from tree to tree.

"Don't look at them!" the darkling commanded. He knew how dangerous they could be. Satan had sent a personal welcome to the afterlife. If one of those demons got a hold of them, the results were unpredictable. Being a darkling made him more likely to fall to their power.

"We aren't fast enough!" Ethan cried urgently. The demonic hounds were getting bolder, lashing out from all sides.

"Do you know how to beat them?" William yelled.

"No." Sebastian put a hand to his chest. It was so simple. He wouldn't have any will left; someone like Ciel could become his worst enemy in seconds.

"I understand." William gazed behind them. "You need to keep going."

"We haven't stopped."

"I meant without me." His face showed his determination. "There's a pit on the other side of that cliff. Just jump. That will put you in our territory."

"Do you have a death wish? You'll become one of them if you fight."

"We don't have any other options!" he said. A weak smile played on his lips. "This is my choice."

The darkling considered him. It was such a disgraceful alliance to associate with a reaper. The cause didn't even matter, yet here they were. It was unbelievable idiotic.

"Don't die." He said.

The reaper laughed. "You're getting soft."

William dug his feet into the ground to stop himself and let the group leave him behind. Thinking the reaper might be one of the targets, the hounds circled him. He smirked, adjusted his glasses, and sliced through the air.

"Bastard." Sebastian said. He didn't dare to look back, focusing only on the hole ahead.

"There's nowhere to go," Bailey started to sob.

"We're going to jump," Jaqueline said. Sebastian pointed down and ran off the edge, hoping all three would follow.

His wings extended midair and acted as a parachute. He left them out to catch the three bodies and pulled them together. The light from the sky barely reached the ground now. He had to summon fire to see.

"This is a cave." Ethan said, touching the damp ceiling. Drops of water sizzled on the flames.

"It's a tunnel. It goes that way." His finger pointed forward.

"Once we get there," Bailey wrapped her arms around her chest. "What are they going to do with us?"

Sebastian smiled wryly, "With you? They're more worried about what you're going to do to them."


	12. bittersweet

***It's been an honor to receive your feedback and reviews. Hundreds can read this fanfic, but few ever bother to go farther than that. A thank you to Icanheartthedrums, promocat, and those who haven't stopped giving me your support.***

With temptations to fall into chrysalis

Never stopping to rest from that looking

Shifting and cowering into old skin

Even though it was shed before my time

…

"I'm not worried." Eren said nonchalantly.

The halflings had gathered in the center of a corridor. So far, everyone around them were simply hustling to their jobs. The group seemed to be holding their breath, moving their eyes between the pillars and different doors. Nothing was special about them, but every team was supposed to come out here when they arrived back.

"He didn't even tell me he was leaving," Ciel complained. No one seemed to know why it needed to be a secret, or what they were doing. An anonymous visitor left a typed note in their rooms telling them where to go and the time. The hour had passed over forty-five minutes ago. In the meantime, it was obvious Sebastian was paying attention to him through the bond, but the questions could wait until he got back. Being whiny wasn't going to make Sebastian want to come back any faster.

And that was something else. What if they didn't come back and no one knew where they were? How was he supposed to help?

"You don't need to worry."

"Easy for you to say," Ciel snapped. "You don't care about them."

"Maybe," he shrugged. "But they matter to you, so I'll try to keep them alive."

"Alive…" he said. What was out there that could kill them? Eren probably knew something he didn't, some kind of danger. He wasn't being trained for nothing. The war, everyone's future…that was the answer he always received. It still didn't make a lot of sense. The techniques they were teaching him were useful, not all-powerful. He didn't have any special skills expect for intelligence. That didn't mean he could fight.

Eren was rubbing his shoulders absent-mindedly to get him to relax. Ciel bit his lip and his upper body tensed up. Feeling the change in his mood, the other Halfling stilled his hands and quietly stepped away.

"Sorry," he mumbled. It was too obvious that touching wasn't something the other was comfortable with.

"It's ok," But the small distance between made him feel a little too cold.

-I hate it when he does that-

-But you also like it- Dmitry added.

-That scares me- It didn't make sense that he wanted Eren in any way. He shouldn't like it when their shoulders pressed together, or when his hands showed him the correct fighting stance. It was unfair…

-Sebastian already knows, and he's not angry. You need to trust him more-

-How would I know?-

-There's a lot you don't know-

Ciel huffed in annoyance. –I'm going to act like there's not unless you tell me what-

-Holding back is the best way. Knowing more won't make things any easier-

-how noble of you- the Halfling replied sarcastically.

"Look!" Kristen shouted. Second from the last, a door slammed open. Two people staggered out, carrying a large black duffle bag with them.

"Isn't that Alois's team?" Ciel asked, but Alois wasn't there. It was only Jamie and Aces, who looked utterly traumatized. She knelt down on the floor and hugged the bag to her chest. She didn't respond to any of their questions.

"We should go," Eren said nervously.

"No," he pushed past him, "I need to see."

Aces backed away from him fearfully when he entered the circle. The Halfling kneeled on the ground in front of the reaper.

"What happened?" he asked firmly.

Her eyes watered and a red color started to creep up her face. Ciel tried to coax the bag out of her grip to pull the zipper down.

"Don't you dare touch him," she snarled suddenly. She swung her leg out and flipped him backwards. Setting the bag behind her, she slowly moved in his direction. "You murderer."

"I didn't kill anyone!" he defended.

But she pushed Carlos over and grabbed a knife from his belt. It was a demonic blade of all things. It wouldn't kill him, but he would barely make it. His body was paralyzed while she held him down.

"Don't act innocent," she bared her teeth. "You wanted him gone."

"Alois?" he whispered.

"Fuck you!" she shrieked. The blade was raised high above her head. She brought it down as hard as she could, and Ciel closed his eyes. After a while, he noticed nothing hurt. He was still conscious and felt the reaper's knees dig painfully into his thighs.

"Don't get in my way!" she screamed above him.

"I can't let you do this, Jamie." Eren said calmly. "You know this isn't what Roland would have wanted."

"He didn't want anything from me…" she lowered her voice, "It was Anya he wanted."

There were droplets of bitter tears that fell onto Ciel's forehead. He reached up and touched the surface of one. It lost its shape and dribbled down.

"Maybe, but this isn't worth it. You need to give that to me."

"But he killed Roland." She sobbed. It still unnerved him that she thought he was a killer, but Ciel couldn't help but feel relief. It wasn't Alois in there.

There was a stalemate above him. Eren couldn't risk fighting her as long as she had that weapon, but she wasn't willing to move. She wanted revenge. The knife's tip hovered less than an inch above the halfling's contracted eye.

"He's not dead!" Hazel shouted. Her hands had taken the body from the inside and propped it up so they could see. Roland was breathing softly, but didn't stir in her arms.

"It's in his pocket." Jamie said, still not moving. "He's in the pocket."

Hazel's brow wrinkled in confusion. Someone reached inside and searched for whatever she was talking about. A broken steel box was lifted tenderly. The cap was pulled back, revealing wound strip of film.

"It's his record." Stephan exclaimed. The others gasped in astonishment.

"It's just his body." The reaper sobbed, "The real Roland is gone!" In her moment of weakness, Eren used the air to hold the knife in place and pushed her off. Stephan and Carlos rushed to restrain her while Hazel and Adeline lifted the other limp body away. Ciel was still on the floor.

"You're welcome." Eren said arrogantly.

"hmmm." Ciel glared up at him.

"No need to thank me. Let's just say you owe me a big favor." He winked provocatively and started to lift the knife up. The other Halfling turned his head to the side in embarrassment, only to see Sebastian stalking up to them furiously.

"Eren, you should get off of me now."

Thinking he meant something else, the Halfling sighed in disappointment and tried to make the moment last a little longer. He wasn't moving fast enough, and Ciel tried to stop the darkling before things got bad.

-it's not what you think-

That wasn't the answer the demon was looking for, and he yanked Eren off by the collar of his shirt.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"I swear, it wasn't me!"

Sebastian was holding his neck and gripped it more tightly, choking him. He pulled the weapon out of his hand and held it to his forehead.

"Does this look familiar?"

"It's Jamie's! She was trying to kill him." He was struggling to push the blade away from his skin.

"I'm sure she would aim for my contract mark, too."

"No," Ciel inserted himself between them and put his hands on the demon's chest, "he's telling the truth."

His touch seemed to soothe them both. Even his scent made Sebastian start to forget what he was angry about. It felt like he had been gone so much longer, which he still felt uncomfortable with. There was a lot to explain. The situation started flowing between them and he let the Halfling go, aggressively ripping the top layer of skin with his nails. The gaps between the three of them got larger and gave them room to breathe.

"Well, thanks." Eren said, "It's so kind of you to spare me."

"I didn't ask."

"No, really. You killed all those other people, so why not to do the same to me?"

His thoughts were out of line. Ciel just got the situation under control.

"Why do you always have to provoke him?" he shouted, "Whenever there's a problem, it's only because you decided not to mind your own business."

"I can't believe you're defending him. He just damned three innocent people."

Ciel looked at the demon, "What is he talking about?"

"Oh, that's right!" the Halfling laughed, "He didn't even say anything to you, the bastard. Look around you. They're our kind, the rest of the halflings that weren't already dead."

"I didn't murder them." Sebastian said, "This was their choice."

"But you knew," he raised his voice, "You've been with Ciel all these years, knowing the hell he's been through. You still agreed to give them the same fate by taking their lives away."

That was the last straw. His words had finally broke through Sebastian's self-control. Without another word, his fist flew out from the side and collided with Eren's jaw. The Halfling was thrown into the air and plummeted towards the ground.

"Eren!" Ciel yelled, but his wings were released before the impact. The demon launched himself and tried to follow him. For a while, Eren went up, then let himself fall. Was he trying to evade him? No…Air was his element, Ciel realized. This was his way of gathering strength.

When it was finally enough, he stopped. The demon wasn't prepared for the suddenness and ran into him. It caused a kind of explosion, and fire swept under them and covered the floor and walls like a thin sheet. Everyone ducked and tried to avoid the hot ash.

"They aren't going to listen to reason," Kristen told him. She was sprawled out beside him in a defensive position. "We need to evacuate these people."

"That'll take too long." He argued, "There has to be something we can do now!"

She thought for a second, then grinned. "That's what I like to hear."

She grabbed his hand and they crawled to the far side of the room. She whispered so only he could hear.

"Listen, I'm going to get the others in position. This is something you having learned yet, so I'm asking Dmitry to teach you."

"What are we doing?"

"It has to do with the shield trials," she said. "It's going to be painful your first time, so be prepared."

Another blast bounced off the hard surfaces and shattered the glass ceiling. Kristen's wings worked as an umbrella for them while the pieces fell. Others that were blinded by the attack slipped into them. She moved off balance and caught herself above the ground. After an encouraging smile, she flapped her wings and left him behind.

"It's not like I can die anyways." He reasoned.

-That's the spirit- Dmitry said.

-So how am I supposed to do this?-

-It's easier if I just show you-

Ciel waited for more, but he didn't hear anything. The noise and motion just got slower. His vision was failing.

-Don't panic. Keep looking around-

His eyes were glued open and he saw the colors and shapes meshing together to form new ones. The ceiling disappeared into the open sky.

And he could feel himself walking underneath it, but it wasn't because he wanted to. He was definitely there, now in some ancient city. The name Athens popped into his head, and it just sounded right. But his body was still moving without him. He couldn't feel the robes brush up against his legs, or the wind on his cheeks. Every breath was involuntary and shallow.

-It's because you're in my body now- Dmitry explained.

-What are you doing here?-

-I used to feed on human souls. It's the time of the plague, and too many were willing to give themselves away just to be cured-

-And they trusted you?-

-I'm disguised as a priest who can speak to their gods-

The conversation was cut off when they entered a massive building. A huge statues of Athena greeted them, standing taller than most of the homes outside. She was so strong, glorious, compared to the peasants crying at her marble feet.

Children and their families were huddled together on the ground. The signs of disease were all over them. Not one person in this room was to be spared from infection. And Ciel could see the halfling's thoughts. The despair was so filling and had a satisfying, bittersweet taste to it.

Dmitry crossed the room and spread his arms out wide. "Children of the gods!"

Everyone grew silent and looked up at him desperately.

"We have brought this upon ourselves by being unworthy," he said. "And a time of great purification awaits you, even if it is through the cleansing of death."

People started to approach him humbly and kneel for his blessing. He refused.

"It is not me who can grace you. Continue your sacrifices."

The room stirred and went back to their mindless pleading, forgetting about his small announcement. The same prayers had been repeated for hours for the mercy he preached about.

Dmitry sighed and started to walk from the foul stench. Those humans were pitiful creatures. A strong scent caught his attention, though. It was pleasant whiff of bravery, something that had been lost for weeks now. It drew him outside. The attached structures to the stairs of the temple were for the sick who wanted to be closer to the goddess's holy ground. He looked about them and found the strongest trail. He also dropped his robe so no one could notice who he was. The guards by the tent's flap apprehensively let him inside as a visitor.

"We don't have room for any more patients!" a woman yelled at him. She was holding a filthy basin of water and a rough sponge for bathing. She looked twenty years past her age, wearing less than a sack to protect from the insects and cold. But past that, he could see the heart he was looking for.

"I am a doctor." He lied easily.

"Oh," she gave a small cough, "I apologize for my impoliteness. It's just been so busy."

"Show me where I can be useful." He offered. She nodded and swiftly brought him to the back. The little food and supplies they could spare sat in a pile. It was in the middle of the terminal cases, where no one would dare to go. It kept things safe.

"You're sick," Dmitry noticed.

She looked him in the eyes, only a little shocked. It was easy to hide it before. The work had made her hair knotted and her face worn. It didn't occur to them that the blond on her hands was her own.

"How did you know?"

He shrugged. "Working so hard will kill you faster."

"I know." She said sadly. "I'm doing it for my son. If I work, I don't have to worry about running out of supplies or food for him."

"Is he at home?"

"No," she said. "I brought him here."

"Can I see him? Maybe I can help."

"You can't. He's supposed to…" she stopped before the words choked her. "He's alone in the hall."

Another nurse came to take her place as she tip-toed past the men on the cots. He wondered if she could tell who was breathing and who wasn't. She lifted a loose curtain up. Right under the fold in the tent's walls was a pale-skinned boy with black hair. Dmitry almost gasped. Few others had ever looked so attractive to him. Even sick, he could tell the teen was breath-taking. If he could just look into his eyes…but the reason he and his mother was alone here was obvious. He was missing his left leg. Maybe it was a birth defect, or perhaps an accident. Whatever it was, the missing limb didn't seem to bother his mother. Dmitry saw her energy change when she looked at him, and he almost shivered. It was so pure.

His hand reached down and gently patted the boy's forehead. It was sweltering and his body was violently rejecting itself.

"What do you think?" she asked him. Her voice didn't give anything away, but he could see the hope in her eyes.

"There is one thing I can do, but there's a price."

"You could ask me for anything, and I would give it to you."

"Even your soul?"

She sucked in her breath and held her hands to her chest. "Are you a god?"

"You could say I'm not human."

"If you save him…" she smiled, "Then you can have it."

The Halfling looked around her and down at the teen seriously. He was almost gone, but it definitely wasn't hopeless. Another Halfling had shown him something long ago, a technique that resembled a shield or force field.

Starting on the inside, Dmitry wrapped his power around the teen's heart and pushed it through his veins. It flooded his bloodstream, muscles, and mind, burning the disease. He assumed it would give him an unusual amount of strength, though. His body would be flawless.

The energy connected and pushed against the human's skin, slowly seeping through his pores and covering the three of them in a bubble.

"What did you do? His leg-" she covered her mouth and tried to control herself. "It's back."

"He has been healed. I have fulfilled my promise."

He took her into his arms and sought the complete feeling in her soul. He wanted to taste the contentment and joy she lived with. Regrets were starting to taste too stale for him.

"But if I'm going to die," she said, "Will you please watch over him for me? If I can't be there to see him take his first step…"

He hesitated. Since his death lone ago, he had never spent more than a day with any living thing. He didn't owe anything to this boy. If anything, it was the other way around. Someone else could teach him, if he made it that long. Knowing the outside world…

"Does he have a name?"

She nodded, "Julius."

There it was, he thought, the perfect consistency. He leaned in and put a hand on her stomach.

It invisibly entered her and coaxed everything to her core, where he detached the soul from her tangible body. It was swept up in her last breath and traveled from her lungs. Before it could escape her slackened lips, he waited to see if she had any last words.

"He's hungry."


End file.
